Coffee for Two
by JenayaLOVAH
Summary: A story about what happens when a chance meeting occurs between Maya St. Germaine and Jenna Marshall.  Set during 2x11 I must confess DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to their respective owners.
1. Coffee for Two

Coffee for Two

She sits in deep thought. Thinking about the last time she saw her now ex- girlfriend. Maya St. Germaine had been gone from Rosewood, PA for three whole months. She had only spoken to her ex once before today. That was the day they broke up, well sort of anyways. That's the story she tells herself. The time away from Emily Fields gave her new found perspective on life. She wasn't sure how Emily would take it but they were already broken up.

The shuffling of noises at the door breaks Maya out of her trance. Maya notices a former classmate from Rosewood walking into the Grille. She stumbles a little but her guide stick helps her navigate around the tables. Maya looks around noticing that all of the tables are full. She jumps up and runs to the fair skin, dark chestnut brunette to give her assistance.

"Hey… we use to go to Rosewood High together," Maya started. "All the seats are taken but you can sit with me. My name is Maya St. …"

The other girl coo'd with excitement. "Oh I know exactly who you are, you're Maya St. Germaine, and you're Emily's ex-girlfriend."

Maya let out a nervous laugh, now she wasn't sure she had made the right decision. She continues assisting the blind girl to her table. Maya making sure the other girl is seated waits before she sits down. Pulling at the multicolor earth tone beads on her bracelet, the large white gash on her wrist re-appears on her caramel skin; while the other girl stows away her walking stick. Not sure what to say Maya breaks the silence with a light cough.

"So your name is Jenna, right?" said Maya, looking around hoping Emily would show her face soon.

"Why, yes, that's my name, kind of surprised to see you back in Rosewood. I thought you were gone for good." Jenna chuckles. "Bad seeds don't last here for long."

Not sure how to respond to Jenna's statement, Maya took out her phone to check the time. "I'm not a bad seed… I just think outside of the box." She says coolly with frustration while putting her phone back in her brown messenger bag.

"Outside the box enough to get sent away, to a what? De-gaying camp? A drug addiction program? Which one is it or was it both?" Jenna scoffed. "This is Rosewood after all."

Maya annoyed at the disrespectful comments Jenna was making, had, had enough. She leans forward staring into her black sunglasses, just close enough so only Jenna could hear. "Listen, here, blind girl… I don't know where you get off speaking to me this way. Let me tell you something real quick, I am not Emily. I will show you better than I can tell you. All I was trying to do was show you a nicety but instead, you brayed me with snide comments. You don't want it with me, I'm a cali girl!" She leans back against her chair before she takes a deep breath and flips her coal black hair back behind her ear.

Jenna's porcelain white face turned a cherry beet red in shock; she found herself now impressed with the tenacity of Maya. "Well played, St. Germaine," she smirked. "Well played."

Maya sensing a slight shift in Jenna's countenance, decides to relax. She pulls her vibrating phone from inside of her messenger bag. Maya looks down at the screen showing one new message. She opens the message to see that Emily is canceling. She looks up at Jenna who still has a smirk on her face. Maya exhales as she turns her head to the left and raises her arm, slightly, to get the waiters attention. The waiter nods his head and briskly walks over to the table.

"How can I help you, today?" He says, as he pulls out a pen and pad from his apron.

Sucking on her teeth, Maya responded, "Coffee for two, please."

"And I'll have a French vanilla coffee." Jenna chimes in. Jenna didn't even turn her head towards the waiter. Instead, she was still facing towards Maya, as if she was sizing up her competition. "So are you here waiting for someone or…"Jenna's voice trails off before she continues. "Are you just hanging out here alone?"

She waits for the waiter to walk off before she answers. "Well, actually, I was here to meet Emily but she bailed on me." Fidgeting with her hands, trying to bring herself to respond to Emily's text, she continues, "Something came up and she said she would meet me, later. So I guess that leaves me here with you."

"Oh don't sound so sad," Jenna says before giggling. She places her hands on the table, patting, searching for her white table cloth. "Boo freaking hoo… Maya got stuck with Jenna." She continues and brings her table cloth up to her face pretending to blow her nose.

At this point, Maya was more bemused than annoyed. Not really sure if Jenna had a secret vendetta towards Emily that she didn't know about or if she was just a straight up mean girl. There had to be more to Jenna Marshall, she thought. In the same moment, Jenna thought the same thing. There had to be more to Maya St. Germaine. Maya stares into Jenna's Oakley shades. Jenna sits listening to the silence in her own personal darkness; secretly wanting a friendship with Maya St. Germaine that she determined to have.

"Trust… I'm not upset that I'm here stuck with you." She pauses to collect her thoughts before she continues, "it was going to be my first time seeing Emily since I left. I was really excited until she bailed..."

Jenna interrupts her, "well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, well, actually not really." She laughs "…but your girlfriend got a girlfriend."

Maya's eyes grow big as she slowly inhales, "well I am happy for her but she's my ex, Emily is my ex- girlfriend."

She retorts with a mocking tone, " is your_ ex_-girlfriend." She sighs and feeling inquisitive she continues her thought, "so…. how do you _really _feel about the break-up?"

She is flabbergasted by the question, "I mean, I ain't mad." She says but Jenna isn't buying it.

"Really?" she turns her head to the right noticing the footsteps walking towards the table.

"Here you go ladies… coffee for you ma'am," he says as he hands Maya her coffee. He places Jenna's coffee on the table beside her right hand, "And French vanilla coffee for you. Ladies, do you need anything else? "

Jenna shakes her head while mouthing "no". He walks off and Jenna recollects her thoughts to continue, while Maya pours sugar into her hot, heaping cup of coffee.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked you how did you _feel _and not if you were made or not." She feels around on the table for her spoon. Maya picks it up and puts it in her left hand for her. "You really didn't have to do that but thank you."

"It's cool… um can we change the subject? I'm not trying to be on the Dr. Jenna Marshall Show." She says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I see." She says while stirring her French vanilla coffee.

She snickers a little bit before her retort, "Do you really or are you just saying that?"

Jenna sits dumbfounded by her remark. Not quick to answer she decides to change the subject. "I play the flute."

She contorts her face to show a look of confusion, "okay and you're telling me this because?"

She takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling, "well I hear you are in the band…"

She lifts her hand to interrupt her and says, "Jazz band, I'm in the jazz band."

"Maybe we can jam, sometime?"

Maya geeks out, tripping, that Jenna is attempting to make some type of connection with her. She thinks to herself wait until I tell Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coffee and asking to jam out… wow… this is really unexpected from you." Maya says sarcastically.

Jenna decides to take a chance and allow herself to be vulnerable with this perfect stranger. She pulls down her Oakley shades, revealing her dynamic emerald blue eyes. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I don't have layers to me that need to be pulled back. Your _ex_-girlfriend and her friends, they did this to me! They are the reason, why, I am blind, today. They're the reason, why, I am so bitter. So do I have hatred in my heart towards them? Yes, I do." She opens her mouth to continue but opts not too. Instead she puts her sunglasses back on her.

Running her hands across the mahogany square shape table, Maya searches for the words to say. Not really sure what to make of all this new information, she excuses herself to the restroom. Jenna begins feeling a sense of relief as a single tear drops on her left cheek. She wipes the tear from her face and with her hand still on her crimson coffee mug, she takes a sip. It begins to cross her mind that she can kill two birds with this one stone: Gain friendship from Maya and ensure the end of Maya's relationship with Emily. She is determined to take down each and every one of the girls in Ali's group, by any means necessary. The excitement of her plan coming together brings out a low but haughty laugh. Her phone vibrates in her pocket; she pulls it out, and answers the call. It's Garrett. Her voice changes to a low raspy voice as she says "Hello."

Maya walks out of the restroom, noticing that Jenna is on the phone. She walks past her and sits at the counter in the front of the Grille. She stares out the window, thinking and processing the information some more. She weights what the implications of this entire situation means. Her ex is partly to blame for someone being blind. She didn't think to tell her, even after she asked her about Toby, instead she lied. She lied on Toby and about Toby. If she is lying about this, then what else could she have possibly been lying about? Her thoughts were going faster than her intellect could keep up with at the moment. There is still a lot questions left without answers. It's not that she needs answers but she wants them. This is after all the reason why she came back to Rosewood; she wants closure from her relationship with Emily. A lot has happen between Emily and her. So many changes within her took place at True North; although, she is unsure of how Emily will respond. She knows in her heart that things are better this way. She nods her head in agreement. She whispers to herself, "I cannot tolerate a liar… even if she is pretty."

Unexpectedly, she notices out of the corner of her left eye, a familiar face. A thick but slender girl appears; tall about 5'9 with long flowing chocolate color hair and tan-olive skin. _Emily_ _has finally arrived_, she thought but to Mayas' dismay, Emily wasn't alone. An equally as tall girl strolls beside her, with golden neck length locks of hair and a smile that could compete with the sunrise. Maya turns around with her eyes focused on Jenna. Jenna is no longer on the phone. Maya quickly stands up and briskly walks back to her seat. Just in the nick of time, too. As she smoothes out her turquoise sweater, in walks Emily hand and hand with the other girl. Maya looks up to catch a glimpse of Emily hugging the blonde girl; she kisses Emily on the left cheek and walks back out the grille. Emily turns around stunned to see Maya has seen the whole thing. All kinds of explicit curse words run through Emily's mind. Not wanting to show her guilty feelings she waves at Maya.

"Hello Emily…" she says quietly, with a sullen look on her face.

"Hello Maya." She says as she walks up to the table. Emily's facial expression shows a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. She doesn't even notice that Jenna is sitting there. Until Emily goes to sit down and notices Jenna in the seat.

Emily's expression changes, "Uh Jenna, move, I'm trying to sit here!" Emily gives Maya a look of confusion. She raises her arms to cross them, and arches her right eyebrow as she puckers her bottom lip out; waiting for an answer from Maya. Instead of answering, Maya grabs Jenna's left hand across the table and begins to profusely apologize. She looks back up at Emily with a glaring look in her eyes. Emily whispers, "What the heck is going on here? I watch zombie movies; I don't want to be in one! Why are you hanging out with Jenna_bot?_"

Maya letting go of Jenna's hand, leans back up against her seat. She looks up at Emily with an icy tone in her voice, "I think you should go catch up to your soccer mom, girlfriend."

Chills run through Emily's body; her words cut her deep.

Jenna, finally, interjects herself into the conversation, "I'm blind _not_ deaf." She chuckles to herself as she continues her sentiments, "I missed Soccer Momily? Darn!"

Maya responds with a light snicker. Emily stands their shock. Maya lifts her left hand back up and gradually, she places it on the table; she inhales slowly and exhales quickly. She nods her head up and down. She looks up at Emily and with pain in her hazel-brown eyes as she replies, "I think you should go." Emily continues to stand there, face free of all expressions and slowly her eyes begin to well up with tears. She turns her head to the right in an attempt to control the lump in her throat; she lets out a heavy breath of air and looks back down towards Maya. She nods her head up and down in disbelief, while mouthing the words "okay…okay." She lifts her head back up and walks out of the Grille. Maya watches her the whole time. Emily stops outside the door as it closes and stares at Maya. Maya takes her left hand and flips her coal black hair behind her ear again and brings her attention back towards Jenna. A single tear falls on Emily's face; lightly, she places her hand on the glass door, and pulls it off as she begins to walk away.

"Sorry about that Jenna." She shakes her head, onetime, before continuing, "I cannot believe she just did that."

"Talk about awkward." She says dryly. "Well better you know now instead of later. No need to go down with this ship."

"I know… but I could almost go for some calamari." She turns her head to the left and looks out the window, wondering if this will be the last time she sees Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days before…

"Maya, honey, have you talked to Emily since you've been back?"

"No, mom!" She says with a straight face.

"That's good, baby." She kisses her daughter on the forehead, "The longer you stay away the easier it will be."

"I know that a lot has changed… I have changed but I still love her." She says, plopping down on top of her eggplant colored down comforter. "I just… I don't know… if she will still love me back."

Maya's mom walks up to her daughter, "oh honey, anyone would be crazy not to love you! But after everything that has already happened between the two of you, I just think it would be better to stay away from her all together."

"I know mom, I know. Maybe I'll try being straight until graduation." She retorts sarcastically.

"You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea at all." She sits down on the bed beside Maya. Maya leans her head on her mother's shoulder. She entertains the idea of celibacy because as far as she was concerned that was going to be the closest she would ever come to being straight again.

She lifts up her head off of her mother's shoulder. She sits upright and looks her mother in the eyes before replying, "Mom, I wasn't serious!"

"I know sweetie, but seriously just until graduation. Please, stay away from Emily, the Fields and Rosewood. They're not like us at all. The last thing I need is Pam calling the cops because she caught you with reefer."

Maya laughs hysterically and leans her head to the left. She turns towards her mother and questions, "Who even calls it reefer anymore, mom?"

"The old heads of my generation call it reefer. What does your generation call it? Doobie, smoke, Mary J, pot, or weed?"

She blushes at the realization that she is having this conversation with her mother. "_Sweet_."

With an inquisitive look on her face she shakes her head in disbelief. "Maya St. Germaine, I am not even going to ask _why _you call it a "sweet".

Maya smiles and looks down. She lifts her head back up and runs her finger over her hair to place it back behind her ear. She shrugs her shoulders and changes the subject back to Emily. "I won't make any promises that I won't go to Rosewood or that I won't attempt to reconnect with Emily but I will make a promise to be straight… I mean "celibate" until graduation."

She gives her the side-eye in disbelief. "No dating females until graduation, Maya!"

"Females or Emily?" she asks exasperated.

Mrs. St. Germaine stands up and looks down at Maya. "You heard me the first time. I cannot make you do anything, you do not want to do but out of respect for my wishes. Please, leave females and especially, Emily alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day…

Maya decides to reactivate her Webpage. After going through the reactivation process, she sits Indian style with her laptop on her lap. She leans her head back against her brown leather headboard and for the first time, in months, she sees her icon photo. It shows her in an old picture of Emily and her at the park. She quickly clicks on her personal page, she scrolls down and her eyes gravitate towards her relationship status. It says single. She sits in silence as she processes her thoughts. She leans forward and slightly to the right as she rests her chin on top of her bald up fist, pouting, almost secretly to herself. Her mind goes back to True North..

_"You guys that was a great rendition of 'what a friend we have in Jesus'." Maggie the camp counselor said beaming proudly. Maggie was a short, stocky girl. Her hair was a little beneath her shoulders, auburn tinted and she blonde hi-lites throughout. With the fire roaring late that night in the middle of the campers, Maggie stood proud and tall. She had her hands on her hips one minute and flailing all around in the air the next minute. She looked like a 12-year old kid standing before them in her yellow t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Maggie had a secret she was about to share with the campers for the very first time._

_ "So as you all know, I first came here as a camper; and it was a little over two years ago." She continues as her disposition changes from sunny to serious. Her countenance changes as well before she continues with her speech, "I look around at all of you and I think to myself, wow, I remember when I was here sitting in your same position. And I even shared the same situation as some of you." She looks down at Maya and both of their faces turn a shade of red from blushing. "But tonight, I want to proudly come out of the closet to all of you. I want to proclaim from the mountain tops that today is my two year anniversary of walking away from homosexuality and into holiness. It wasn't about going from women to men BUT it was about a relationship with Jesus Christ. I'd really like to pour out my heart to all of you and share my faith with you tonight, if you will allow me too." _

_ Maya sat there in a daze, in her own little space. Everyone else had a baffled look on their faces or they were clapping for her deliverance. Many whispered amongst themselves saying, "that's impossible, once gay always gay!" While others dared to say, "She was never gay to begin with; obviously it was just a phase if she could walk away so easily." Maggie stood their silently looking around at all the teenagers, their faces had shown they had questions but none dared to ask. She had a peaceful smile on her face when she came back to Maya. Her hand was raised with a question. She lifted her hand in the direction of Maya, as to say the floor was hers. Maya opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. She wanted to make sure she had the words right before she continued._

_ "So how exactly does this work; is it a program, was it just a phase for you or did you meet a man you fell in love with?" She said looking very perplexed._

_ Maggie giggled at the questions Maya brought forth, "It actually wasn't any of those Maya. I did meet a man but not like you would think. The man who stole my heart over was Jesus." Maya began to sway back and forth as her hands clasped over her heart._

_ Maya unsure of what to make of her answer continued sitting there in silence. She secretly began to ponder on her words. Maya was desperately looking for a solution to her pain. She had been feeling this way ever since she gently broke things off with Emily. Feeling hopeless that the pain would never go away she decided to speak with Maggie later on that night._

A text message jolts Maya back into the present day. The text said, _hey just checking up on you_- _Maggie. _God really did have great timing or Maggie has Maya on her mind too. Maya quickly clicks the buttons on her screen _Can we talk?_ Maya knew if anyone would have an answer for her it had to be Maggie. A few seconds later, Maggie responds, _sure, give me a minute to call you._ A sigh of relief falls from Maya's mouth. She throws her phone back down on the bed and her eyes look back at her laptop screen, still sitting on her personal page. She clicks on the icon photo of Emily and her. She sits staring at their picture. She focuses in on her own face for a few minutes. Trying to remember what it felt like, that feeling of being in love and feeling loved back. Her face didn't have a smile on it but she was content in her relationship with Emily. She was Emily's constant, her rock and Emily was her safe place to land. Then Pam Fields had to come in and ruin it all. No, wait, she thought to herself _my addiction to Marijuana came between us with the help of Pam._ She exhaled slowly. Still staring at the photo she notices how thinner her frame was then compared to now. She looked fragile compared to the little bit of fat she has on her bones now. She laughed slightly feeling like her recovery from her addiction played a huge part in it. She continues thinking until her mind shifts to memories of when she used to cut herself. She whispers to herself "I could go through almost anything except that again." She leans forward, removes the laptop from her legs, uncrosses her legs and stretches them out. Looking down at her outfit, she shakes her head, she is wearing a brown pair of boy shorts and a purple spaghetti strap t-shirt. She thinks to herself _I've got to do better._ Finally, the phone rings and its Maggie calling. She picks up the phone after the second ring.

"Maggie!" She says excitedly.

"Hey Maya, it's been a long time."

"A very long time," Maya says sarcastically. "I've only been gone what two weeks"

"Yeah, I know but I feel a special connection to you. I really want to see you succeed in whatever you choose to do in life. We were able to help you overcome your addiction to weed. So, definitely, the power of God is moving in your life. I love seeing that and I want to see that happen for you some more."

Maya hesitant a bit before she responds, "Well as you know I broke up with my ex-girlfriend…"

"uh huh…" She says interjecting.

"Well between the cutting, weed smoking and being sent to rehab, my mom asked me to chill out on dating females until I graduate next year."

"oh…kay." Maggie says slowly not sure where Maya is trying to go with this conversation.

"Well it's kinda funny that you texted me, right. I was thinking about that night that you shared your story about deliverance from homosexuality. I think I wanna check that out. I'd like to know more. I'm doing this for my parents but I know overall, it's gonna benefit me too. I mean that is, if it actually works or rather if I can get the system to work for me." Maya begins to ramble.

"Hey, hey it's not a system or a gimmick. It's just that I fell into a love relationship with Jesus. My life has been changed, totally transformed and I have a different mindset now because of Christ. Now, I'm not saying any of this was easy. Honestly, it wasn't the easy thing I've ever had to do in my life. You know my story but when I say that it was one of the best decisions I've ever made. Yeah, it was!"

Maya still unsure of everything that she just heard sucks on her teeth. "Well I need to try something. These feelings that I have for Emily are soooo strong. I want to call her so bad but I can't."

"You will survive. Really all you need is a little faith. Just pray about it. Ask God to help you out and he will. I mean he did it for me and surely he will do it for you. It's not about heterosexuality versus homosexuality. It's just about being in right standing with the Lord. Everything else that he doesn't agree with will fall off of you, in his time. I promise you that much."

"Really?" Maya says somewhat hopeful.

"Really."

"So now what?" The line goes silent for a couple of seconds. "Hello?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. My phone is going in and out. Sorry about that. Basically what you would do now is pray a simple prayer, have faith and believe it will happen and be determined. No matter what happens be fully persuaded that your life is changing and you have the beginning steps of a relationship with Jesus."

"So that's it. That's all?" She sucks on her teeth and twist her lips up. "It seems pretty simple, a little too easy, actually."

Maggie chuckles before responding, "I know it seems too simple to me in the beginning but all he is asking for is all of you."

"All of me? Reminds me of a movie…" She cackles.

"Seriously, Maya it's really simple and if you really fall in love with Jesus everything else becomes an act of submission and not an act of sacrifice."

"Oh okay and how is this supposed to help me get over Emily?" She asks inquisitively.

"Actually, it's not going to do just that but you will get over Emily. If that's what you want."

"That's not what I want but it's what I need right now. My parents aren't happy with me right now. I just need someone to help me be strong enough to stay away from Emily. Maybe a friend to be there who can distract me…" She whispers the last part.

"I understand that. Listen let me pray for you and we can go from there. God is my joy and he can be yours too!"

Maya thinking of all the reasons too hesitate and say no, could actually not find one answer to resist. "Well okay… I guess."

"Okay great! Lord we just thank you for being here with us today and Lord we ask that you show yourself to Maya. We ask that you give her strength in her times of weakness. Help her to be successful in every area of her life. In Jesus name, amen."

She whispers, "amen".

"Now that isn't exactly what I meant about 'giving your life away' but that is just the start of the process of a relationship. That prayer is going to revolutionize your life and when you are ready for the real thing, you can always call me back." She says soundly completely stoked.

"Wait, what do you mean, the real prayer?" Maya feels lost.

"Well, yeah, Maya that prayer we just prayed," she stops to get her thoughts together. "It was like I said but the real thing, oh, that's when you ask him into your heart and for a relationship. You allow him to become everything and he becomes everything to you."

As far as Maya is concerned, Maggie sounds crazy. But she wouldn't count out anything she said.

Meanwhile, in Rosewood…

Jenna sits in the front seat of Garrett's car, eating cherries, putting the pits in a straight row. Jenna is feeling rather amorous as Garrett gets back into the car. They share an awkward but passionate kiss. Emily and Spencer, in full on work out gear, walk by during their afternoon power walk. Spencer turns her nose up, grits her teeth and with clench fists, her emotions well up in her, she is full of disgust and thinking about when Jenna showed up at her house. They hated Jenna and Jenna hated them back. It was rare for them to see the human side to Jenna. They weren't sure if they should call this her human side. Jenna went from seducing her brother to shagging a cop.

Spencer pulls out her cell phone and quickly snaps a couple of pictures. She tells Emily it may be needed for evidence or blackmailing purposes. Emily, not really in detective mode, jogs in place while Spencer takes the photos. Spencer runs up behind some bushes to get a close-up shot of their faces. Her cheeks swell up and her eyes dilate. Spencer is having a moment of euphoria; finally, she had some more dirt on Jenna. Emily still jogging in place slows her pace down. She looks at the photos. Spencer takes off running and calls for Emily to catch up. Garrett pulls his lips away from Jenna, hearing inaudible voices but by the time he looks, he doesn't see anyone.

"What is it?" She reaches her right hand out and rubs it on his face. She turns his face back to her.

"I don't know," he says and he turns back towards the window. He turns back around to look at her before responding, "I thought I heard someone."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go." She leans back into her seat and feels for her seatbelt to put it on. He watches her put on her seatbelt. He puts on his seatbelt, starts the car and they drive off into the sunset. But he still can't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

She tosses and turns; she's dreaming. Beads of sweat cascade down her caramel hued body. Perspiration is everywhere as pieces of matted black hair stick to her face. She tries to shake herself awake from the dream but it holds her subconscious captive.

"Emily!" Her mother says, rushing through the door into Emily's bedroom.

Emily looks up from the bed while, Maya looks on lying beside her, "Mom what are you doing?"

"_I won't live like this!" Pam responds with a mixture of despondence and anger._

_ "Like what? I thought you were going to be out…"_

_ Pam interrupts Emily mid-sentence, "And that gives you permission? I can't even imagine where this was headed."_

_ "Pam, I promise we were studying, that's all." Maya interjects herself into the conversation._

_ "Mrs. Fields. I am Mrs. Fields to you." Pam responds to Maya._

_ Maya turns to Emily and slowly responds, "I think I should go."_

_ Emily pulls for Maya, "I'm so sorry, Maya."_

_ "It's okay," Maya says looking at Emily, while touching her shoulder. Then Maya looks towards Pam Fields when she finishes her response to Emily, "You didn't do anything wrong." Maya walks pass Pam giving her the side-eye._

Maya is jolted back awake as she lies in the bed panting. She throws off her covers, upset that she once again had this dream. Which she thought was more like a nightmare. She pulls herself upright and sits up in her bed. She looks at the clock on her nightstand, its 5:55 am. Her mind searches for some type of an answer. She runs her hand through her hair, removing the matted pieces of hair from her face. Her breath is still heavy and labored. Every night since she moved into the new house she's had this reoccurring dream; it never changes. Maya's mom slowly opens the door and looks in. She opens the door wider and comes into Maya's bedroom. She looks down into her little girl's eyes. Overwhelming sadness takes over her and she sits down on the bed beside Maya.

"Oh honey, you had the same dream again?" She pulls Maya into her and Maya leans her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It wasn't a dream mom… it was… it was more like a nightmare." Maya whispers while looking down.

Mrs. St. Germaine slowly exhales a deep breath of air. Wishing she could fight the demons of the past that plagues her daughter. She wraps her arms around her chest and back; and gently rocks her. She cannot understand why her daughter keeps having this same reoccurring dream. She ponders on what it means for her daughters recovery.

Maya had successfully come to terms with her addiction to marijuana and she even realized why she was recreational smoker. True North allowed her the freedom to talk about her issues with cutting as well. This was Mrs. St. Germaines' biggest concern; she didn't want her daughter to relapse into cutting. She thought that if she spent the next two semesters focused on school and not on girls then maybe a relapse could be avoided. She knows that she can't keep Maya away from Rosewood and Emily. The more she tries to keep them apart the more Maya's desire for Emily comes out in her dreams. For Maya these are dreams that feel more like nightmares.

"Come on let's try to lie back down and get some more rest." She lets go of Maya. They both scoot back down to lay on the bed. Maya snuggles up underneath her mother. Her mother places a kiss on her forehead and they both close their eyes trying to rest again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night…

He looks out her window; the moon is beaming brightly into the darkness of her room. Only a small table lamp lights her room. Garrett is thinking. He thinks it would be best; If they spend less time together. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching them. Jenna not wanting to argue obliged his suggestion, even though she disagrees. He suggests that she spends time with some of her other friends. Jenna looks up at him, pokes out her top lip and takes a quick breath in and a deep breath out.

"You know I don't have any other friends." She retorts sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should try making some…" he walks up to her and holds her close. He wraps his arms tightly around Jenna. They stand there like that for a few seconds; he pulls back and looks down at her. He smiles and puts his hand on her chin, tilting it up lightly, he kisses her. He pulls away and leans in closely to her left ear, "You know we shouldn't be seen together in public." Jenna nonchalantly ignores his statement. She unlocks her guide stick and uses it to make her way back to her bed. Once she fines it she sits down on it.

He looks over at her, "you can't only be obsessed with taking over Rosewood."

She chuckles, "I'm not. I cannot wait until those four liars see what I have planned for them."

Worry lines appear in his brow, he is down for the cause but he thinks Jenna is taking her revenge is best served cold too far.

"Maybe we should talk more about your eye surgery or our vacation plans…"

She cuts him off mid-sentence, "You mean our plans to escape from Rosewood?"

"Yeah…" he replies quietly.

Her obsessive and compulsive behavior is causing a strain on their relationship. He walks over to her bedroom window, looking at the snow globes, suddenly, he feels like he is trapped in one.


	7. Chapter 7

**The chapter you all have been waiting for… when Emily FINALLY calls Maya. Shout out to PRETTYLITTLEFAN i try to update more often just for you. **

The Next Day (3 days later)

2 AM Club blasts "Let me Down Easy" through the speakers, the top is down on Maya's blue Nissan convertible. She's riding around Bucks County trying to clear her head. So many things to consider; what her mom said, what Maggie said and how she feels. Maya really wants to get away but where, she has nowhere to go. The wind in her hair, the sun setting to her back, her phone rings. She looks down and sees a familiar name on the screen, it's Emily. She turns off her radio. She pauses before slowly, picking up the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" She says breathlessly. Her voice is raspy.

"Hi Maya," Emily says nervously.

Maya turns on her left signal light and she turns into a parking lot. She needed to give driving her undivided attention. With Emily on the other end of the phone that would not be possible. She quickly puts her car in park and unbuckles her seatbelt. Not sure what to say next she decides to go with generic salutations.

"Hello Emily." Maya holds the phone, waiting. She sits in her car looking around.

Emily sits on the phone for a second. Trying to figure out what it is exactly that she wants to say. She inhales slowly and shares her thoughts with Maya. "Listen, I know we haven't talked in awhile but I have a lot of unanswered questions that I had hoped you could answer for me".

Her stomach is tied up in knots and her breathing is heavy. She responds slowly but carefully. "Okay, well, I'm out driving so I can meet you at the Grille."

She is shocked to find out that Maya is no longer at True North. "Oh, you're back from True North?"

Maya chuckles lightly, "Yea, I am. Listen; give me some time to get there okay?"

"S-sure." Emily stutters a bit. She replies hesitantly, this wasn't how she pictured the conversation going.

"So I will see you then?" Maya inquires almost seductively.

"Yeah. I will see you then." Emily and Maya both hang up, disconnecting their call. Maya is excited to see Emily. She pulls out of the parking lot to make her way to the PA-313 E heading towards Rosewood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously in "Coffee for Two"**

"_Talk about awkward." She says dryly. "Well better you know now instead of later. No need to go down with this ship."_

_ "I know… but I could almost go for some calamari." She turns her head to the left and looks out the window, wondering if this will be the last time she sees Emily. _

Silence lingers between the two of them. Jenna never one to not mince words, saw this as an excellent opportunity to bring up her past with Emily. She looks up in the direction of Maya's voice, twitching her lips upward, she sighs. Maya turns back from the window and looks at Jenna.

"I know you don't know this but Emily and I almost had a thing…" she looks away before finishing her sentence. "This was when I first moved here before Allison and her gang blinded me."

"What?" She replies as if to say she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah… we met for the first time at Noel Khan's Halloween party and we had eye-sex from across the room. We did until Allison walked up to her, anyways. Yeah she was dancing with her boyfriend, Ben. Ha, but her eyes were all on me." Jenna chuckles lightly.

"Well, thanks for sharing that story, Jenna. I guess you just always knew the _real_ Emily, huh?" Then Maya leaned forward to whisper so only Jenna could hear her, "but if Emily was eye-sexing you and you were sexing her back. What does that say about you?" Maya leans back with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I'm just a natural flirt… that… Is... all…" Jenna retorted quickly, "it wasn't like I was going to allow her to taste my cherry chapstick."

"Sure… sure… sure." Maya rebuffs sarcastically, running her hands through her hair as she notices that her phone is ringing. She pulls it out of her bag and it's Emily. "I-I have to take this call, I'll be right back." She says to Jenna. Jenna nods her head up and down while playing with her spoon in her cold coffee.

Maya walks to the front of the Grille and sits in a seat. She takes in a deep breath and answers her phone. "Hello." She says in a professional, high-pitch voice.

"Hey Maya, can we talk for a sec?" Maya holds the phone, while looking down at the brown table. She desperately wants to say yes, I mean she's the reason she came to Rosewood. But so much has happened; now she needed answers instead of just wanting them.

"Why, so you can lie to me again?"

"I never lied to you about anything!" Emily responds with haste.

Maya slowly exhales out the air in her lungs, she begins her response with a small voice, "you just lied to me right now. If you want to talk, okay, we can talk but meet me by my car in five minutes."

"Okay, Maya, I can do that." Maya could tell that Emily was smiling. She slowly hung up the phone and got up from her seat. She walks back to the table were Jenna is sitting, waiting for her. Bending down she puts her cell phone back into her bag. She rests back in her chair, trying to find the words to explain to Jenna.

"It's getting pretty late, Jenna. I should be heading back home, can I drop you off somewhere or …" Jenna cuts Maya off before she can finish.

"Yeah go ahead and go. I will be fine here. Don't worry about me." Jenna looks down and continues stirring the spoon in her coffee.

"Great. So I will see you later then?"

"Yeah… you will." She replies still looking down.

Maya picks up her coffee colored messenger bag. She stands up from the table; heads towards the door and without a second thought opens the door and walks out. As she turns the corner, she catches someone staring at her out of the corner of her eye. There is Emily leaning up against her car; she smiles wide as they both make eye contact. Maya, nervous, slowly walks up to Emily. Leaning up against her car, Emily stands up straight. The breeze lightly blowing through her hair, the street light illuminates the shadows in her face; she lifts up her hands to hug Maya. Maya is rather skittish. She lingers a few inches away from Emily. Emily sighs in an attempt to show her disappointment; but she still looks at Maya lovingly. She notices Emily's facial expression, although she tries not to, she ends up reciprocating them. Maya blushes; her cheeks turn rose red. Officially the ice is being broken. She slowly walks closer to Emily, looking her in the eyes. Emily's russet color eyes hypnotize her, drawing her, pulling her closer. She drops her messenger bag on the ground; in surrender and walks up to her, then she hugs Emily. They stand there in the cool of the night, taking in each other's scents; Maya smelling like a mixture of banana bubblegum and Vanilla. While Emily smells like baby powder scented deodorant. Not wanting to get reattached to her, Maya pulls away but Emily resists and pulls her back into the hug. Emily leans back just enough to look down at Maya's facial expression. She moves a lock of hair and places it back behind her ear to reveal a sullen look on her face. Emily leans her 5'9 inch frame into Maya's 5'3 inch frame. She cups her face, leaning into Maya's ear, just above a whisper and she expresses her hearts desires to her.

"I need you to know that, when we first met, I didn't know what I wanted." She leans back to let go of Maya. "But I know now and what I want is to be with you... only you. I love you, Maya."

Maya stands there, mouth gaped, in shock. Not really sure what to say to Emily, her mind beings to spin. She remembers what Jenna said, what Maggie said, and what her mother said. But the loudest voice of all, was telling her to follow her own heart. She steps back and looks down at the ground. Emily desperate to fill in the silence continues speaking.

"I know or I guess I know that we broke up. I had an opportunity to date other girls. The first one shoved my head under the water, in a pool and a few days later we were getting to know each other. That didn't work out because she was closeted and I ended up meeting another girl. The girl you saw me with earlier today. I want you to know that we aren't serious, either. She's not you! I want to be with you. Please say you love me too."

"I love you, too, Emily?" It came out as more of a question, instead of a statement. Maya was taken aback by Emily's confession of love. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to find the strength to do what was right for her. She shook her head saying, "no." Emily looks down at her with a furrowed eyebrow. She reaches out to Maya but Maya steps back. Finally, she has found the strength to express in words what she wants to say to Emily. She raises her right arm in a motion to push Emily back.

"You're a liar. You lied to me. I can't do this with you, again." She looks down, grabs her bag and turns to walk away. Emily is standing there gawking. She calls out to Maya. She stops, turns around and looks at Emily, "I have to go, Jenna is waiting on me." She turns back and rounds the corner; makes her way back to the door, awkwardly hoping that Jenna is still inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously in **_**Coffee for Two**_

_"It's getting pretty late, Jenna. I should be heading back home, can I drop you off somewhere or …" Jenna cuts Maya off before she can finish._

"_Yeah go ahead and go. I will be fine here. Don't worry about me." Jenna looks down and continues stirring the spoon in her coffee. _

"_Great. So I will see you later then?"_

"_Yeah… you will." She replies still looking down._

She reaches her hand out for the door as she feels someone's hand on her shoulder. She stops in her tracks, as she slowly turns around to see Emily looking down at her. Emily's face is contorting, begging and pleading with her to stay. Trying to read her facial expressions, Emily pulls her by the hands back out to her car. They're standing in front of the beautiful TOYOTA; Emily leaning up against the car pulls her in closer to her. Maya takes in the tumidity of Emily 2.0; she is turned off by Emily's inflated personality. She stands there quietly; while Emily tries to reconnect with her. She is rubbing Maya's hands; Maya looks down at their hands and back up at Emily. Emily smiles slightly, changing her demeanor.

"Maya, I'm sorry that I lied to you." Emily pauses, "but what exactly did I lie to you about?"

Maya jerks her hands back in frustration. Not wanting to cause a scene, she walks around to the other side of Emily's car. She motions to Emily to unlock the door. Emily unlocks the door and watches Maya sit inside. After a few seconds, Emily sits down in the car as well. Trying to set the mood, she turns on her MP3 player. It rotates to B. Reith's "Not Who I Am." She thinks to herself _perfect song._ Maya turns in her seat towards Emily; she sighs and begins rubbing her hands together. She knows that they need to talk but once she puts those words out there she can never take the back. She looks over at Emily, who is patiently waiting for her to speak. She lays her head back on the tan headrest; she closes her eyes and vibes out to the music. Seeing how relax Emily is also relaxes Maya.

But this is not who I am

Not who I'm meant to be

I've been living a lie

Truth come and set me free

"So much has happened," she starts. "You lied to me and it wasn't about something petty. I mean this is serious, Em."

Emily leans forward and looks over at Maya. She raises her right eyebrow, trying to keep her cool, she leans her head to the left to look Maya in the eyes. She's struggling to make eye contact with her in the dim lights. She moves her lips to find the words to express her thoughts, she starts off saying. "I didn't lie to you…" but Maya cuts her off.

"Emily, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't lie to me about "the Jenna thing", about Toby and your relationship with that girl, I saw you with earlier tonight." She folds her arms, and begins to pout. She lightly bites her bottom lip and crosses her arms. Maya is torn; she wants to jump out the car and leave but she wants to stay and try to understand where Emily is coming from in this situation.

Emily realizing she is caught lets out a short breath of hot air. She is trying to think of a quick lie but she loves Maya, she decides to focus on the other girl instead. "I didn't lie about my relationship with Samara; we are just getting to know each other, we are open and I can date anyone else but I want you."

Maya rolls her eyes and pushes her bottom lip out, she sighs, "out of all that I just said that's all you have to say?"

"Yes…" she pauses and thinks. "No, I want to tell you the truth, the whole truth but I'm not sure you can handle the truth."

Maya shakes her head; she turns to the left and looks at Emily. She reaches out to her and gently rests her hand on her arm. Hesitant to respond but knowing that she needed the truth, she finally replies, "Em, I can handle the truth."

Emily looks down, her chocolate hued hair covers her face. She looks back up, turns to the right and looks in the general direction of Maya's eyes. She takes her left arm and rests her hand on top of Maya's hand. She closes her eyes, opens her mouth and contemplates starting the story that is now known as "the Jenna thing". She starts to speak, "Alright, here goes, I had a crush on Jenna. It was short lived because I was really interested in Allison. You know that Allison was the queen bee, well, she didn't appreciate anyone else taking attention away from her. Jenna's presence in Rosewood changed everything for Allison. So we did it (I mean we didn't know that was why we were doing it) but since Allison left, we've been piecing the puzzle together. Allison was a real frenemy."

Emily's eyes swell with tears as Maya pulls her hand back. "I'm sorry Emily but I can't be with you… I told you when we first met that I try to avoid queen bees and their drama. The time I spent at True North really put life in perspective. For once in my life, I've decided that I'm ready for a change-"

"W-what kind of change, Maya?" Emily's voice inflection went up a bit as she stutters. Maya looks at her with a blank stare; she blinks to gather the courage to finish.

"I met someone at True North and she use to be a lesbian. She became a Christian, developed a personal relationship with Jesus and she hasn't looked back. She said that she fell in love with God and that He took away every desire she ever had for another woman. I'm not saying that's what I want. What I'm saying is that, before, before I moved to Rosewood, I was a cutter. My mom is afraid that I will revert back to cutting. She thinks that this, US, is a bad idea. I'm not saying I agree, again. I'm just saying that everything that happened with your mom, man, it was crazy! I love you; I do but not enough to put myself back in that situation."

"But my parents moved to Texas. My mom isn't even here anymore!"

"Oh." She says and grabs Emily's hands, again.

"I really was trying to avoid telling you this but my mom; she doesn't like the idea of us together. She wants me to just focus on school. She doesn't want me to act on my feelings towards females. Basically she means YOU." She looks down; she continues to hold Emily's hands. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really going to let her keep us apart? You're finally back! I miss you, Maya."

Maya looks over to the right and notices the time on the dashboard. It says 9.45 pm. Maya knows that she should leave soon. She plays with Emily's fingers and looks back at Emily. She whispers, "I should probably go now." She slowly lets go of Emily's hands but Emily grabs her hands back. Emily is searching in Maya's face, her eyes and her body language for understanding. She finds none.


	10. Chapter 10

She sits at the counter, reflecting on the last time she was in Rosewood.

"_Are you really going to let her keep us apart? You're finally back! I miss you, Maya."_

_Maya looks over to the right and notices the time on the dashboard. It says 9.45 pm. Maya knows that she should leave soon. She plays with Emily's fingers and looks back at Emily. She whispers, "I should probably go now." She slowly lets go of Emily's hands but Emily grabs her hands back. Emily is searching in Maya's face, her eyes and her body language for understanding. She finds none._

She takes in a short breath and lets out a slow deep breath. She slowly clasps her hands together and leans her head against her hands. She looks up and notices the song they're playing in the Grill. She hasn't heard the song since they played it on The Hills but hearing it; she remembered how much she loved it. She begins singing with Jonathan Clay as he croons "After All".

And its hard  
>Even when you know it's for the best<br>Cuz the whole time you're still asking  
>Is it just another test<p>

Her eyes become watery as she continues to sing the song.

And after all I don't regret a thing  
>Cuz I know you<br>And I know you'll, I know you'll be alright.

She chuckles a little after finishing the last verse of the song. She looks up at the ceiling to calm down. Full of emotions and having been gone for three weeks, Maya realizes that coming back to Rosewood wasn't the best idea. She tells herself, _at least not right now_. However, something kept gnawing at her to return to Rosewood. She gets up, pushing her chair in and walks out of the Grille. Standing outside in front of the Grille, she looks around for something to help occupy her mind. She turns her head to the right and sees Jenna across the street sitting on a park bench. Hesitant to reach out to Jenna, she goes over to her anyways. She takes her time walking across the street, trying to figure out what to say to Jenna. Jenna was in the middle of an intense conversation with someone. Maya stops short of standing in front of Jenna. Jenna doesn't notice the footsteps coming towards her. She continues on talking to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah… I know." She beings to smirk, "I can't wait. They're going to get everything they deserve."

Maya continues standing there, still. She sees her reflection in Jenna's glasses and it creeps her out. She makes a slight misstep as she turns around.

"Wait…." Jenna removes the phone from her ear, "who is there?"

She's not sure how to respond to her. "It's me, Maya."

"Oh. Maya St. Germaine is back in Rosewood." She put the phone back up to ear and whispers, "let me call you back."

She quickly hangs up the phone. She places her black phone on her lap and reaches out her hand to Maya. She responds with a step towards Jenna. She leans her head to the right as she stares at Jenna. She smiles up at Maya behind her black sunglasses and ushers her to sit down beside her. She slowly walks towards Jenna, stops right in front of her and waves her hands in front of her sunglasses. She watches for any type of movement but Jenna just continues to smile blankly at her. She slowly lets out a deep breath and rolls her eyes as she takes a seat beside Jenna. Jenna turns her body towards Maya.

"Maya…" She starts off slowly, "what brings you back to Rosewood?" Already knowing the answer she anticipates her reply.

She looks down at her earth tone colored bracelets and she starts pulling at them; as the large white gash makes another appearance. She runs her caramel color index finger lightly over the scar. Jenna coughs lightly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"oh." She giggles softly. "I'm not really sure. I wanted to get away from Bucks County." She reaches her right hand up to tuck her loose hair back behind her ear. She turns left towards Jenna. She straightens out her pants legs and rests her hands back on her legs.

"You couldn't go anywhere else? You just had to come back to Rosewood…" Jenna turns her head to the left as her voice trails off, leaving only her silhouette for Maya to focus on.

Maya remembering the conversation that she walked in on decides to casually bring it up. "So, is everything okay? I heard your conversation."

Jenna tensing up; quickly snaps back. "I'm fine. Everything is alright."

Everything was not all right, not for Jenna and definitely not for Maya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_ Maya remembering the conversation that she walked in on decides to casually bring it up. "So, is everything okay? I heard your conversation."_

_Jenna tensing up; quickly snaps back. "I'm fine. Everything is alright." _

_Everything was not all right, not for Jenna and definitely not for Maya. _

"So you wait." Aria says, "and continue dating Samara until Maya comes around."

She plops down beside Emily on her bed and they both lean back up against the headboard. Emily straightens out her heather grey sweat shirt and sighs, as she sits her laptop back on her legs. "Crave you" by flight facilities plays in the background as she surfs the web. Aria pulls out her cell phone and replies to a text from Ezra. She puts her ringer on vibrate and drops her phone down on the bed. Emily furrows her brows down and runs her hands through her dark chocolate hair. She turns right towards Aria and opens up her mouth to reply.

"I don't know, Aria." That was all she could say, "I honestly do not know what to make of what she said to me. I've tried to rationalize it, understand it and make sense of it. A month later and I still cannot believe she just let go of my hand, opened up the car door, took one last look at me. Then she left like that was it. I'm really at a loss for words right now."

"Well you gotta do something," she replied. "This isn't like when your mom shipped her off to boot camp. This was a decision she made-"

Emily cuts her off, "yeah a decision she made based on other people's opinions and actions." She places her laptop back on the comforter; she swings her legs to the left before she gets up off the bed and walks around her bed towards her window. She looks out across the street and sees Maya standing outside talking to Jenna. Emily's eyes widen as she looks down at her ex bonding with her enemy. She looks over at Aria and waves her hands towards her to say come over. Aria scoots out of the bed and walks towards Emily. She looks down and out of the window, right before her mouth drops open. Emily had told her about the run in with Jenna and Maya but nothing would compare to seeing it with her own eyes. The love of Emily's life, Maya, was now friends with her sworn enemy. Emily's eyes narrow in on Maya as she folds her arms across her chest. Aria slowly shuts the gaping hole in her mouth and turns towards Emily.

"Talk about irony…" Aria sarcastically whispers.

"I really appreciate this, Jenna." Maya says, as she helps her into her Patriotic Blue Nissan. Maya shuts the door for Jenna and goes around to the other side of the car. Something gnaws at her to look up into Emily's window; almost instinctively, without hesitation, she does and notices Emily looking down at her. She pulls on the door handle of her car and takes one last glance up at Emily. With that she sits down in her car and puts the key in the ignition.

"I don't mind coming out with you, Maya. My boyfriend thinks I need to hang out more with other people."

With one eyebrow raised and new found information, Maya's interest has now been peeked about Jenna's love life. She figured from the coffee shop that she had a boyfriend but this was the first time that Jenna had made reference to him. She assumes that he is the missing component to the secret conversation she stumbled on last week.

"You have a boyfriend? Oh, what's he like?" She inquires as she fishes for details. She turns the key in the ignition and they speed off.

Jenna happily opens up about her relationship with Garrett. She even relaxes up a bit and divulges more details then even Maya expected. Jenna's cheeks flush as she describes his physical appearance. As they make their way to the stop sign at the end of the street, Jenna confesses that he is older. She even shares that he is a cop on the Rosewood Police Force. Maya chuckles softly. Jenna waits, quietly for a response. Secretly hoping she has finally found someone she can trust. She reaches her hand over feeling around for Maya's arm, she finds her leg instead. She turns her body towards Maya and with her hand still resting on Maya's thigh; she quickly adds one last thing.

"I hope this secret stays between us." She slowly pulls her hand back.

Pulling off from the stop sign, she replies, "Oh, this is one secret, I will never tell."

With a little smirk on her face, Jenna nods in approval.

Jenna grips Maya's forearm tightly as she listens to the sounds in her new surroundings: a mixture of music, loud kids and video games ring in her ears. Maya stops at the entrance of the door; looking around for a familiar face. Jenna tenses up but Maya tells her to "relax".

"Maya!" a voice calls out to her. Maya turns away from Jenna and looks forward to see Maggie walking up to her. Maya snickers at her appearance: full head of red curly hair, her usual baggy cargo shorts and a tee-shirt. The sight was comforting and reassuring, especially since her surroundings were extremely unfamiliar to her. Maya removes Jenna's hand from her wrist to give Maggie a hug. Maggie for her part engulfs Maya in a two arm bear- type hug. She catches a weft of her conditioner; it smells of jasmine and vanilla. She pulls herself back away from Maggie and takes a hold of Jenna's hand.

"You have to take a leap of faith to land where you want be in life. I'm so glad you decided to pursue it." Maggie said beaming proudly.

With a faint smile on her face she looks down and replies, "Well, insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting different results. So to get something different I have to try something drastically different."

Maggie lays her left olive skin hand on her chest as she laughs heartily. "That's it, that's the idea… you must allow God into your situation.

"Yeah and that is definitely different." She says, still looking downward.

Jenna moves her hand to nudge Maya with her elbow. She lets out a soft yelp noise and realizes she neglected to introduce them to each other.

She looks up and turns to Jenna to speak, "Sorry Jenna."

Jenna reaches out her right hand towards Maggie but it's slightly off to the left. Her countenance perks up and the sides of her mouth lift up into a grin. She says hi and introduces herself but Maggie feels uneasiness; she conceals her feelings and reaches out to Jenna and takes her hand in both of her hands. She expresses excitement about meeting her. Maggie makes a mental note to talk to Maya about her friendship with Jenna. Maggie lets go of Jenna's hand as Maya looks on unaware of Maggie's discomfort around Jenna. Maya laughs nervously and for the first time she really looks around at her surroundings. There were kids everywhere around the same age as her; enjoying food, fun and fellowship.

"So, as I was saying before Maya, when you truly grasp just how real and just how good God is all you can say is _wow_." Maggie chimes in.

Maya slowly leans her head forward and blinks her light brown eyes as she responds sarcastically, "Wow? That's all you can say?"

She chuckles lightly and turns around to walk towards some empty chairs beside the pool table and across from the HDTVs hooked up to gaming systems. Maya leads Jenna to the chairs as she walks behind Maggie. Jenna and Maya sit down as Maggie continues to stand. Elation comes over Maggie, she begins to sway with the music and suddenly she is caught up into the song singing the lyrics.

From the highest of heights to the depths of the sea  
>Creation's revealing Your majesty<br>From the colors of fall to the fragrance of spring  
>Every creature unique in the song that it sings<br>All exclaiming

Indescribable, uncontainable,  
>You placed the stars in the sky and You know them by name.<br>You are amazing God  
>All powerful, untamable,<br>Awestruck we fall to our knees as we humbly proclaim  
>You are amazing God<p>

Who has told every lightning bolt where it should go  
>Or seen heavenly storehouses laden with snow<br>Who imagined the sun and gives source to its light  
>Yet conceals it to bring us the coolness of night<br>None can fathom

Something strange seems to happen all the children stop doing what they are doing and begin to chime in singing the lyrics. Maya marvels at the sight she sees before her eyes. As she looks around she sees her peers swaying back and forth to the music, some hands stretch up and others with hands clasped together on their chest. She brings her attention back to Maggie; who has tears flowing down her cheeks. She is really feeling the song; her cheeks turn cherry red, her eyes shut and her voice proudly proclaims that "You see the depths of my heart and you love me the same… You are amazing God". She begins to repeat the last verse of the song as she opens her eyes and focuses directly on Maya. Jenna is completely annoyed and restless but she sits patiently using her other senses to gauge her surroundings. Maya feels a gust of wind pass back and forth in front of her. She looks up and around for air vents but she doesn't see any close-by on the ceiling. The song ends and Maggie sits down in front of Maya and Jenna. Most of the teens go back to their activities but a few get excited as the next song comes on. Jenna notices a few "aahs" and "this is my jam" as the song plays and suddenly she hears gunshots. She jumps but she quickly realizes it's from the song. Maya pats her arm trying to comfort her. Maggie looks over at Jenna and grins.

"This is a song favorite to a lot of the youth here. His name is Prozpherad and the song is calling Venting 3"

Jenna opens her mouth to reply with her usual sarcasm but she opts against it. Instead she turns her head to the left as she listens to the actual lyrics of the song.

Maggie is moving with the music, trying to say the lyrics but she still jumbles some of them up. She laughs at her hopelessness and Maya laughs with her. Until a certain verse that catches Maya's attention; she raises an eyebrow and slightly turns her head to the left.

"Maggie did he just say 'Homosexuality is a lifestyle. I just spread the word and move you like livestock'?"

Maggie snorts as she begins to laugh, out of all the things he said that's what stuck out to Maya. "Yeah Maya but he also said after that, 'But I'm not here to judge, I'm just here to say, God's grace is sufficient and it's your life you need to change.' Maybe you should focus on that instead."

Jenna turns her nose up and finally, she decides to interject herself into the conversation. She turns her head to the right towards Maya. "So what… is this why we are here for? Are you trying to be straight, Maya? I mean because it's okay that you're gay."

With a soft tone in her voice she replies, "I just want to be informed, okay?"

Unnoticeable, Jenna blinks a few times and rolls her eyes but she doesn't respond. A young girl walks up behind Maggie and rests her arm on Maggie's shoulder. She stands up right with below shoulder length, dirty blonde, loose wavy hair, bushy eyebrows, small frame glasses and a camo cap on, that says Jesus camp. Just like Maggie, she's wearing a baggie white tee-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Maggie looks up at the younger girl and smiles and turns back around and looks at Maya.

"This is Anna, my little sister." Maggie wraps her left arm tightly around her younger sister's waist as she introduces her. Maya excitedly stands up and says hi, before she hugs Anna. She pulls away, comments on how piercing her light blue eyes are. Anna moves her bangs from out of her face as she replies 'thank you'. Maya sits back down in the blue and silver metal chair before she introduces Jenna to her. Maya finishes the introductions; Anna tells Maggie that it is time to start the service. Maggie gets up, excuses herself and walks over to the podium. Now that Jenna and Maya have a moment alone, Jenna decides to say her peace.

She leans over towards Maya and whispers "listen, I think it's great and all that you are moving on from Emily. I mean, really, I think that is a great idea. However, you can't change who you are, so why are you trying to deny it?"

Emotions bubble up within her as she takes a deep breath. She starts playing with the beads on her bracelet; she looks up towards Maggie. Maggie turns her head away from her conversation with Anna and happens to notice her; she smiles warmly back at her. That was all she needed to find the courage to respond to Jenna.

"I'm not trying to deny anything. I owe it to myself to see what else is out there. Maggie says that people change their sexual orientation all the time. It isn't that big of a deal… if I don't want to be bisexual or homosexual or even heterosexual… it's my choice. It doesn't meaning I'm denying who I am, it just means I've had a change of heart and that this particular lifestyle isn't working for me. You're supposed to be my friend, Jenna. Do you not support my decision to do what's right for me?"

Jenna is struggling to make sense of what she's gotten herself into, going to a church youth function at a Hollis was one thing but having to listen to someone say that homosexuals could change, that was offensive even for her. In Jenna's mind, Maggie's words are piercing her heart. Jenna is bisexual just like Maya and if they could change then perhaps that meant that what they are doing is wrong. Jenna went back in forth in her mind about that for a few minutes. Maya was still waiting patiently for an answer.

Jenna softly whispers her response, "I guess… I don't know."

That was all Maya needed to hear. Maggie called the room to her attention; as everyone quickly finished up their games and moved to a seat. Her smile radiates like the sun, as Maya notices that everyone else's smiles illuminates light, too. She considers maybe this is just what she needed after all.

"A lot of people in the world have a screwed up image of who God is. Which is understandable, he is unseen, unheard and yet he exists in everything. But he only exists to you, if you choose to believe. There is nothing we could do to be deserving of his forgiveness or love. But just because we needed a savior he came down in the form of a man, he took on all of our sins (the thoughts and acts we commit that separate us from him) and he died on a cross. Why did he do that? Just so we could be reunited as family to him. God is awesome! He didn't stop there; he was revived back to life on the third day! I'm so excited to share my love affair with God with all of you." Maggie says as she looks around the room.

Jenna is feeling some kind of way about the things Maggie is saying right now. It was like something was piercing her heart and chipping away at all the un-forgiveness and anger on the inside. Jenna tries to fight the feeling but it is so overwhelming. Her nose starts to burn as tears well up in her eyes. Words have never captivated this type of feeling on the inside of Jenna before. While Maya is fully impressed all over again with Maggie's speaking abilities. Maggie finishes speaking and ends the service. Maya helps Jenna, as everyone else talks amongst themselves. Jenna and Maya make their way out to Maya's Nissan. As she gets Jenna in the car and she begins to walk around to the other side of the car, Maggie runs out to talk to her. Maggie grabs Maya's arm and pulls her away from her car.

Maggie takes in a full mouth of air, trying to catch her breath; she slowly begins to speak to Maya. "I wanted to make sure I caught up with you before you left. Listen, you need to be careful about the people you associate with, right now. Believe it or not, very few people are going to be supportive of your decision."

She nods her head in the direction of Jenna who was sitting impatiently in the car. Maya reaches out and grabs Maggie's hand; she thanks her sincerely for everything she has done for her. She quickly hugs her and walks back to her car. Once she is standing in front of the door she looks back at Maggie one last time with a little crooked smile on her face. She puts her hand on the door handle, opens the door and sits down. Maggie turns around and walks confidently with her head held up back into the building. Maya sits quietly in the car with her hands on the keys In the ignition, she stares blankly up into the night sky and notices the full moon. It looks almost like a face is looking down at her. The idea popped into her head that God was looking down watching over her.

Jenna interrupts her moment of epiphany to ask if they are leaving anytime soon. Scowling back at Jenna she replies yes and turns the key in the ignition. They leave the Hollis Campus Life building and spend most of the trip to Jenna's house silent. Maya flips through the radio stations until one song catches her attention. "Just take care of me and give me what I need and after that maybe we can get to you, God… if you were a color you would be a blue God… I'm so sorry that we misuse you, God." She looks over at the LCD screen showing the name and artist of the song. Blue God by Jessica Reedy showed on the screen. Maya finds herself frustrated it seems like everywhere she turns there is something bringing her attention back to God. This was something completely new to her, after all her parents are hippies. She wasn't even sure she believed in God, but something was definitely out there, trying to make a case for God. Her attention goes back to the song as the last verse plays, "but your love is so true God."

Jenna's phone rings and she fumbles to get it out of her pocket. She barely answers before the last ring.

"Hello?" she says into the phone. Maya turns the radio down so Jenna can hear the caller. "Wait, I can't talk now but I'm on my way back to my house now. Meet me there, yeah?"

She waits for a response then she says good-bye and Jenna hangs up the phone. Maya makes another mental note about Jenna's suspiciousness. She considers that Maggie may have had a point about Jenna after all. Aria pops into Maya's mind and she considers reaching out to her. By this time they're sitting in front of Jenna's house; Maya goes around to the other side to help her out. She walks her to the front door. Emily quickly runs out side but slows down as she gets nearer to the street. She pretends to take out the trash and she waits around the trash can for Maya to walk back out to her car. Maya and Jenna stand outside of Jenna's front door; she gives her a hug good-bye and walks back down the steps to her car. She looks up noticing the full moon. She feels creepy; like she is acknowledging that the man in the moon is not only watching her but following her. She shakes off the feeling and jogs to her car door. Once she turns around and reaches for the handle. She notices her, Emily is still standing idly by the trash can waiting. Maya looks at Emily and Emily looks over at Maya but neither one of them moves from their place.

"


	12. Chapter 12

**S/N I just realized how I utterly screwed up lol. Emily's parents are in Texas so how was she having a conversation in her house? IDEK let's just say that Emily & Aria were staking out Jenna's house instead. And later that night, Emily was hanging out with Spencer and Toby. She was in front of her car which was in front of her house talking to SPOBY when she saw Maya. **

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_Maya and Jenna stand outside of Jenna's front door; she gives her a hug good-bye and walks back down the steps to her car. She looks up noticing the full moon. She feels creepy; like she is acknowledging that the man in the moon is not only watching her but following her. She shakes off the feeling and jogs to her car door. Once she turns around and reaches for the handle. She notices her, Emily is still standing idly by the trash can waiting. Maya looks at Emily and Emily looks over at Maya but neither one of them moves from their place. _

The next morning, while Maya sleeps, she finds herself tossing and turning. Except this time someone is trying to wake her up out of her bad dream. She jumps awake and opens up her eye lids slowly the next time. She looks up and a man looks down at her; she can't really make out his face. His eyes catch her attention; they look deeply into her. She quickly pulls the covers up over her. The man is still looking down at her; his hair like wool, his skin the color of brass, and his eyes are like fire. He sits down on her bed with his face towards her. She doesn't freak out; instead, she continues staring into his eyes. His body illuminates enough light were she can fully see him in the darkness. He begins to speak and his voice is smooth and deep. He reaches his arms out to her and says, "You look like you could use a hug." She reluctantly reaches out towards him and hugs him. As soon as she finds comfort in his arms, she awakes from her dream. She looks over at the time, sits up, and turns on the lamp beside her bed. She inhales into her lungs and exhales but she can't shake the dream she just had.

PLL***C42

"So what did she say when she saw you?" Hanna asks sitting on her bed across from Emily who is on her daybed.

"Nothing," Emily replied. She turned around looked up at the moon, hopped in her car and sped off. Emily gets up, walks out of the room and goes downstairs for a drink. She leaves her phone on her bed. Aria looks down at Emily's phone and quickly grabs it. She looks over at Hanna and smiles. They give each other a knowing look. Aria quickly locks Maya's number into her phone. As she puts the phone back on the bed, Hanna nods to Aria in approval. She hops off of Emily's bed and back into the chair beside the bed. She starts sending Maya a text, when she hears Emily walking back up the stairs. Aria, quickly, hits send as Emily plops back down on her bed. Hanna raises her eyebrows, heads her head forward slightly and stares intensely into Aria's eyes. She winks at Hanna to let her know that the text has been sent. Hanna's eyes grow wide and soften as she slowly exhales. Emily chimes in, saying "what?" She looks tensely, back and forth between Hanna and Aria. Quick on their feet liars that they are, Aria tells Emily that she's considering telling her parents about her relationship with Ezra. Hanna adds she thinks that Aria should get a third opinion.

"I think it's a great idea," Emily adds. "I mean when I came out to my parents it was hard but everything was out in the open. Until my mother ruined it but before that it was worth it."

"Oh Em," Hanna said looking over at Aria, their eyes meet and speak in agreement. They needed to talk to Maya and soon as possible.

PLL***C42

Somewhere across town, at Garrett's apartment, Jenna talks to him about her eye surgery.

"If it doesn't work you will still want to be with me?" She asked him, as she puts on lipstick.

Empathetically he responds, "of course." However, that's not really the case.

"I'm really excited and hopeful but I just wanted to check. Everything is finally coming together. I will have my eye surgery soon, we will be out of here and I've separated Maya from Emily. Things couldn't have gone any smoother than if I had tried to break them up."

Garrett furrows his eyebrows, inquisitively he asks, "I thought you considered her a friend?"

She scoffs at his question, "I do but like I said, I didn't try to break them up. That came into being before I came into the picture. I just get to watch it from the inside looking in."

"That doesn't even make sense, Jenna." He says, as he walks over to her. He is still in his Rosewood Police Department uniform. He looks at her with hungry eyes as he surveys her body. He lightly places a finger under the spaghetti strap of her black satin and lace lingerie night gown.

She stands still, as electricity flows through her body as his touch. She replies to him, "Well, you know what I mean. I get to see what happens as it happens instead of waiting to hear about it from you."

He leans down and gently kisses her soft lips. He pulls away just far enough that their lips still touch as he speaks to her, "What happens with your friendship once you leave town?"

In hush tones she replies, "Then it's over."

PLL***C42

"Okay, there she is, Aria." Hanna says pointing out Maya. "I'll be the bad cop and you'll be the good cop."

Aria chuckles at the idea of Hanna playing the bad cop. The girls walk side by side, feet in step. Their faces show uniformity of cool, blankness. Sunglasses cover their eyes as they both sit in seats across from Maya. Hanna is completely feeling the role of bad cop; as she crosses her arms. Aria looks over at Hanna's demeanor and struggles not to laugh; she directs her attention back to Maya. Maya doesn't appear to be her usual cheerful self; even her choice of all black clothing reflects a different Maya. It's visible the toll that's being taken on Maya after a month and a half of the same reoccurring dream. Aria takes notice of this change in Maya's countenance and reaches out her hand to her. Hanna notices as well and decides to ease up. As they sit outside Lucky Leon's cupcake bakery, Aria suggests that they move their meeting inside instead. They all agree and walk inside the bakery; Hanna and Aria finally take off their shades. Maya cool as ever waits patiently for their conversation to begin.

She looks back and forth between Aria and Hanna. She responds rhetorically first, "So, I guess this isn't a congratulations; glad you are back meeting? No, I'm sure this has something to do with Emily. Am I right?"

Aria looks intently into Maya's eyes, "well yes, of course."

"Figures," Maya sighs and continues, "Listen, everything I've had to say to Emily. I have already said."

Hanna interjects into the conversation; she questions Maya's motives, "Are you doing something just to be doing it or are you trying to find yourself?"

Aria looks over at Hanna with a stern look on her face, "Han!"

Maya watches quietly as they banter, back and forth.

Hanna looks over at Aria with a mixture of innocence and shock on her face, "What?"

"That's not what we came here for." Aria replied to her.

"Sorry," Hanna replied, looking at Maya.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad that you reached out to me, Aria." Maya starts, "I had planned on reaching out to you to ask a couple of questions."

"Oh," Hanna and Aria speak in unison. "About what?"

She looks down briefly and looks back up to reply, "About Jenna."

They both stop looking at her and look at each other; trying to play it off they look down at each other's clothing. Aria staring at Hanna's Burberry patterned dress and black baby doll flats. While Hanna looked over Aria's blue, long cut up shirt and jeggings with baby blue chucks. They both look back up at each other at the same time. Maya knowing she hit a soft spot continues her questions.

"Do you think Jenna would want to hurt you? I mean like try to destroy you?"

Hanna scoffs as she retorts, "of course, the first chance she got!"

"Oh." Maya looks away to the right; as she remembers Jenna's private conversations. She turns back towards them as she starts to respond, "She's planned something and I don't know who it's for but she's totally, obsessed about it."

Aria's eyes grow wide as she gasps. "Okay… okay. One crisis at a time, guys. We don't know anything for sure, yet."

"Yeah," Hanna adds, "We came here to figure out what team you're playing for, now."

Aria looks at Hanna again and looks back at Maya as she responds, "We just want to understand why you are making dirty deals with the devil?"

"Huh?" Maya replies, she raises her right eyebrow and pushes her hair out of her face.

"Once gay_ always_ gay, Maya!" Aria says quietly.

Hanna looks over at Aria as she rolls her eyes, "Apparently, she missed that memo. First, you tell Emily you don't want to be gay anymore. Now you're friends with Jenna and you're trying to tell us to watch out for Jenna. Whose side are you on?"

Maya feels overwhelming frustration; she bites her bottom lip before looking them both up and down. She slowly scoots her chair back and she gets up to leave. She looks down at Hanna and Aria one last time before she walks past them and out the door.

"Well that went well." She said looking at Aria.

Aria looks over at Hanna; she blinks a couple of times with a blank stare on her face.

"You think she will tell Emily?" She asks hopeful, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Probably not…" Aria replies, "I guess we will soon find out."

PLL***C42

Over at Hanna's house, Emily lays on her back in her daybed; she has her legs up, crossed. She shuffles through her Ipod music which is in hand. Her eyes are close as she draws herself into the music. Her Ipod stops on Jonathan Clay's Back to Good; a tear falls down her cheek as she listens to the lyrics. It takes her back to when she tried to kiss Maya but Maya was only trying to kiss her cheek. She starts to laugh through her tears as she wipes her face with her free hand. She starts to realize that although she is hurting, she can move on and be happy, again. She begins to smile, hopeful about the future.

Emily's phone starts ringing right as Jonathan Clay sings,

And even though  
>The letting go<br>Can be the hardest part  
>I think it's time you start<p>

She turns her head to the left, looking at the caller ID, it says Samara. She goes back and forth briefly about answering the phone, finally, she decides to answer.

"Hello?" She says sounding a bit congested.

"Are you okay, Emily?" She asks.

"Yeah…" Emily replies.

"Okay," she continues, "Well, the girls and I are having another poker night. I wanted to invite you and Zoe _won't_ be there."

Emily isn't tempted to hang out with Samara; she would rather lie in her bed. She couldn't tell Samara that.

"Well, honestly, I think I'm going to hang out at the house with Hanna."

"Oh." She replies. She holds the phone unsure where the conversation should go. "If there is someone else, you know you can just tell me!"

"Samara, I have to go. I'll call you back later." She hangs up the phone leaving Samara on the phone with a dial tone.

.

"


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_Emily isn't tempted to hang out with Samara; she would rather lie in her bed. She couldn't tell Samara that._

_ "Well, honestly, I think I'm going to hang out at the house with Hanna."_

_ "Oh." She replies. She holds the phone unsure where the conversation should go. "If there is someone else, you know you can just tell me!"_

_ "Samara, I have to go. I'll call you back later." She hangs up the phone leaving Samara on the phone with a dial tone. _

**PLL***C42**

_I can't tell the stars  
>From the downtown lights<br>If I said I was truly over you  
>My heart would say amen<br>But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
>If I admit I can't get used to this<br>Will my heart break again?  
>As I fall<br>Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

In her parked car, in front her house she sits, listening to Alex Johnson's 2 AM on repeat. Her head is leaning down against the steering wheel, while her hands wrap around the top of the grey leather. She's slowly breaking down but nobody sees it or the confusion she hides. As the song ends for the third time, she reaches for the ignition and pulls the key out. She leans back against her seat, looking up at the stars, and out the corner of her eye she notices it, she catches a glimpse of the moon. Except tonight the moon isn't full, so it doesn't have the full allure that it would have had on her. Nevertheless, the moon is still haunting to her. She reaches for her purse, which is on the passenger seat and she gets out of her car. As she walks towards the backdoor of her beige house, she notices that the stars are fuller, brighter and plentiful, way more than usual. She reaches for the door and slowly opens it, she hears the TV on in the den. She walks towards the den and her parents are laid up on the couch together. Her father looks up at her, he furrows his bushy dark eyebrows; he rubs the jet black wavy hair on his head as he eyes his daughter with a look of concern. She lifts her lips and squints her eyes into a faint smile, attempting, although, unsuccessful to hide the tiredness in her eyes. Her eyes shift away from his down to her mother; she's sleep lightly on his chest. Her mother's light caramel skin and her fathers' rich mocha skin tone always remind her of peanut butter and jelly. Seeing her parents, together, is the sweetest thing, she thought to herself.

He reaches out to her, his strong chiseled arm. A tiny gold bracelet, slowly, dangles from his wrist. He calls out to her saying "sweetheart". Normally, she would be a daddy's girl but not tonight. She defensively, lifts her arm up to him and shakes her head. She feebly whispers "no" back to him as the moisture rises in her eyes. In front of her father, she turns to walk up stairs as she feigns off the tears. As she slowly takes each step, the water wells up in her eyes and by the time she makes it to her bedroom; her burgundy colored tank top is stained with her tears. She drops her purse and falls weightlessly, back into her bed. She lays there on her eggplant colored comforter, as the tears continue to flow effortlessly.

Finally, as her tear ducts became satiated, she reaches for her purse, pulls out her phone and goes through her phonebook. She scrolls back and forth between Emily, Jenna and Maggie; she takes one last breath in and presses send.

**S/N shout outs to those crazy people, who asked, begged or inquired of me to continue this story. I'm sooo over PLL but I continue writing for you. I've taken the time to map out where I want this story to go and it has the potential to go unexpected places, real quick and really soon. I can't wait to share it with all of you. I really could care less if you R&R, I don't need anyone's validation, I'm a grown woman and I know I'm a great writer. However, I'm easily distracted so reviews, pestering texts or tweets remind me to update ;) I'm on winter break so I could totally update everyday lol. So I'll probably update more often because I really want to finish this story before PLL returns. Thanks for reading, seriously.**

.

"


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_Finally, as her tear ducts became satiated, she reaches for her purse, pulls out her phone and goes through her phonebook. She scrolls back and forth between Emily, Jenna and Maggie; she takes one last breath in and presses send._

In Rosewood, at the park, sitting on the bench beside Allison's memorial, Maya stares out into the field. It's early in the morning, right before 10 am and she's trying to decide if she's going to go through with her plan. Yesterday broke her as a person, between Hanna and Aria, and then their conversation about Jenna. Maya was changing as a person; her passive nature was going to soon come into question. As she continues staring out into the field, she debates, weighs the pros and cons of the situation and considers how dangerous things could get.

"Lord, if you're real… please… help… me." She closes her eyes as a cool breeze passes over her body.

Maya is jolted out of her thoughts when someone stops in front of her. She slowly turns her head to the right to see someone jogging in place looking down at her. She looks up at the young girl in her black sports bra, hot pink shorts and camo baseball cap on her head. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail as it sways back and forth, from her jogging in place. She places her index and forefinger on her neck to check her pulse against her watch.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

Not really wanting to talk Maya replies, "yes".

The young girl stops jogging in place and sensing a need, she sits down beside Maya. She turns herself to the left to give Maya her undivided attention. As she sits there, she stares into Maya's eyes and notices that her eyes are red, puffy and swollen.

"Whoa," She starts, "are you sure you're okay? I know I'm younger than you but only by one year, you're my sisters' friend. If I can help you, please, allow me too, okay?"

Maya looks down as she reaches out towards Maya's arm; her porcelain hand rests lightly on Maya's arm.

"Anna," Maya turns to her with a serious look on her face. "Really, I'm okay."

Anna tilts her head to the right as she looks at Maya. "You don't look okay. Is this about my sister? Listen-"

Maya lightly chuckles, "No. it's nothing like that."

"So what is it?" She asks tilted her head upwards.

Maya realizes that she isn't going to get out of this conversation easily, she did need to vent to someone, someone outside of it all especially, she decides to vent.

"Well, yes, the things that Maggie said have been running through my head. This whole denying my attraction to females, it feels like I'm denying who I am. Oddly enough, the more I ignore her, I find it easier it seems to stay away. So-"

Anna interjects, crinkling her eyebrows, "Maggie, my sister, she had a tough time in the beginning too. I mean she really struggled with it. I remember how all over the place she was before she went to Truth North. When she came back, I saw it, subtle changes and she was determined to get her on life on track. She fought hard to resist her feelings for her ex and she would tell me that I want to change more than I want to stay the same. Once she took that approach to her situation, I saw my sister change by leaps and bounds even. The Maggie you know… that's not the Maggie I knew."

Maya leans her head down and then back up as she says, "Thanks."

"Just remember that, choosing not to accept your attractions to the same sex doesn't mean that you love her any less, if anything it means you love her more. You are sacrificing your relationship with her for a greater cause, a greater good and isn't that what life is all about? Figure out what your purpose is and do that. I never thought in a million, trillion years my sister would be a youth minister or camp counselor at True North. However, here it is… Your reality is not the truth. It's just your reality. So step outside of _your reality _and seek _the truth_."

"My reality," Maya starts, "The truth... I never thought about it like that. I love her and I just want to protect Emily from Jenna. I think Jenna is up to something but I can't prove it."

Anna slowly moves her hand from Maya's arm and reassuringly, lays it on her back, "Then that's what you will do. I have a crazy idea but go with me on this, my sister just joined a gym and they have guest passes. I go sometimes, well, they have kick boxing classes and maybe we could go. You need to do something to de-stress and take your mind off of everything that's going on. We can go tomorrow morning, if you don't mind picking me up?"

She thinks about it for a moment as Anna removes her hand from her back. "Okay, let's do it!"

PLL***C42

"No, I haven't talk to Samara." Emily replies to Hanna.

"Oh, well, what about Maya?" She asks coyly, steadily trying to see if Emily had heard about her run in with Maya.

She sits beside Hanna on the other bar stool. She says "no" as she turns to her, reaching for a bowl and the box of cereal. Preparing to go run later with Spencer, Hanna and Emily both have on sweat suits. Hanna's sweat suit is pink velour from Juicy Couture, while Emily's wearing her navy blue suit from the schools swim team. Emily's hair is pulled back into a neat bun while Hanna's hair is up in a messy ponytail.

Not really sure how to continue the conversation, she sighs thankfully in relief as she continues eating her coco puff cereal.

PLL***C42

Maya is standing up in Jenna's room; she carefully looks around to see if she can find anything convicting. Something in her gut was telling her that Jenna was out to hurt Emily and her friends. With the reassurance from Anna, Maya was now determined more than ever to find out what Jenna had planned. She was going to put a stop to Jenna once and for all. She wanted some damming evidence. She turns around to look on the floor beside her night stand and there it was a camera. Maya squeals quietly with glee, finally, she had something to go off of. Why would a blind person have a camera, a nice one with a telephoto lens at that? Maya was about to find out.

PLL***C42

Emily applies one last coat of lipstick and blots them with a piece of toilet paper. She looks over her outfit in the bathroom mirror and smiles giving herself a stamp of approval. She goes back into Hanna's room and sits down on her bed. She picks up her boots and puts them on her feet; she grabs her purse and heads for the door. Her phone begins to ring; she reaches into her purse, as she pulls it out she sees Samara's name on the LCD screen. She sighs and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey… I was calling to see if you were feeling better after last night. I was hoping we could hang out, get something to eat and talk?"

Emily walks out the door and heads to her car, the beautiful TOYOTA. She smiles hopefully and replies, "Okay."

"Meet me at the Grille in 30?"

"Sounds great," she hangs up the phone and drops it back in her purse. Maybe things would work out between Samara and her, after all.

PLL***C42

Emily drives down the street, feeling a bit home sick; she drives by her old house wishing she was still living there but thankful that she's still in Rosewood. She didn't even have enough time to catch her breath when she noticed Garrett and Maya's car parked in front of Jenna's house. Just when she finally thought she was getting back to good, the sight of Maya's car brings her back down. She continues driving making her way to meet Samara.

Inside, Jenna, Garrett and Maya are sitting around the living talking. Jenna pulls out her flute and begins playing. Garrett looks on in admiration. Maya looks back and forth between the two of them. Jenna finishes playing around on the flute and laughs haughtily. Maya rolls her eyes and then smiles as she looks on. Garrett stands up and kisses Jenna's hair softly as his right hand rests behind her head.

"So how about it, Maya, can we play together sometime?"

"Yeah… sure… let's make plans and I'll throw my bass guitar in the trunk." She lifts the corners of her lips into a smile.

"Garrett did I tell you that, Maya use to live in Allison's house or that she's Emily's ex-girlfriend?"

Garrett plays along, "No… you didn't."

Maya hides her annoyance with the whole situation; she keeps remind herself that she is doing it for a greater cause. That cause would be to protect Emily and her friends. She opts not to say anything but continues smiling instead. She looks down and begins pulling at her multicolor earth tone bead bracelets.

"Yes… She was Emily's first girlfriend."

"Oh, this is that girl that Emily came out of the closet with?" He turns and looks at Maya, "Wow".

"You know what, I have to go home. I feel a migraine headache coming on." Maya walks back into Jenna's room and picks up her purse off the floor, taking one last glance at the camera. She turns back into the living room, trying to see if she could take a peek. She drops her purse back on the floor, grabs the camera and takes a deep breath as she clicks it on. She only has an opportunity to see two pictures before Garrett comes in the room to check on her. Those two pictures were all she needed she finally had proof, her gut sinking feeling was not paranoia. Jenna can see? She's spying on Aria, who is hooking up with Mr. Fitz?

"What are you doing?" Garrett says as he grabs the camera from Maya.

"Oh," she starts visible shaken. "I was just checking out the camera because I'm an amateur photographer. I'm always checking out other people's camera equipment."

He furrows his eyebrows as he looks down at Maya. He turns the camera back off, "Well, you really should ask first."

Maya picks up her bag again to leave. She whispers "right" and she turns to walk back out of Jenna's room. Jenna's still sitting on the arm chair as she pets her dog shadow's head. Maya looks over at Jenna and tells her that she'll call her later. She walks out of the door and Garrett locks it behind her.

He walks back over to the couch, with the camera still in his hand, he sits down. He explains to Jenna what just happened in her room and she replies that she'll take care of it.

PLL***C42

Emily walks into the grille and sees Samara. Her eyes grow wider and her lips turn up as Emily gets closer. As soon as Emily gets to the table Samara gets up from her chair and hugs her. She lays a chaste kiss on her cheek as she rubs her back and sits back down. Emily cuts her eyes at the sentiment as she sits down as well. Her composure shows that something is wrong; it's visible in the sadness on her face. She tries to be fully in the moment with Samara but her mind is deeply invested in what's going on with Maya.

"Your outfit is so cute, Em. I really love this look on you." She reaches across the table and grabs Emily hand. Emily pulls her hand back as she looks away.

"I'm sorry, Maya-"Emily's eyes grow big as she realizes what she has done.

"Maya?" She pauses and raises her hand, "You're still hung up on your ex?

Emily slowly lowers her head and puts her hands in her lap. This does not make Samara feel better, instead she feels like this is the situation with Zoey all over again.

"You know what… I can't do this with you. Good bye, Emily." She gets up from the table and walks out of the grille.

PLL***C42

The next morning, Maya and Anna walk into the gym, looking dressed for the gym. Maya has her hair laid back in cornrows the extra hair tied together in a ponytail, a black sports bra under a navy thin sweat shirt and ankle length black leggings. Anna has her hair up pulled back in a ponytail as well; she wears a red sports bra with a white A-style tank on top and black jogging shorts. Maya bends down to fix her shoelaces on her Nikes as Anna stands up waiting. Anna looks down at her black Skechers to make sure her laces were tied as well. They walk further into the gym and stop at the front desk. They turn in their guest passes and ask where the kick-boxing class is being held. The guy at the first desk takes him upstairs where the class is being set up. As they walk-in, they see a mixture of people, some older and some younger. They find a spot and stand up against the wall as they wait for class to start. Then their instructor comes into the classroom; an early 20s something petite female, with olive skin, bright red neck-length hair worn down into a bob. She has a bright smile and bulging calf muscles. Anna was excited to try this class out and Maya was just glad to have a distraction and a way to release anger.

The instructor goes over to the laptop and turns on the music, she takes it back old school early '00s mix that starts with "Lights, Camera, Action" by Petey Pablo. She walks forward towards the center of the room. Maya looks her up and down and thinks about how cute her outfit is, her hot pink tank top clings snuggly onto body as her black shorts hug her chiseled thighs. She looks around the classroom smiling and clasps her hands together.

"Alright class," She says raising her voice. She rises up her right arm and flails it around to bring everyone in. Maya and Anna slowly meander to where she's standing. Maya looks around at the rest of the class and notices a female, smilingly looking at her. Maya turns away from her and looks back over at the instructor but Maya uses her peripheral vision to see if that female is still looking at her and she is. Except this time the smile is no longer on her face, she looks at Maya with a sense of smugness.

"Alright, everyone, now that we have all gathered around, I want to introduce myself. I see we have some new people in the class today. I'll be your instructor and my name is Lea. We are going to start off slow with a warm-up, followed by some practice punching and leg kick exercises. Alright everyone line up in rows." She requests and she turns back around and stands in front of the mirror.

Anna and Maya line up in the front row and the mystery woman lines up right behind her; Maya notices her smiling at her in the mirror. She really wants to turn around and ask her what her deal is but she knows this isn't the time. The song finally ends and a new one begins, suddenly everyone gets excited as they here "Culo" by Pitbill. Lea starts off slowly doing arm stretches, followed by leg stretches and before she had noticed it the warm-up was over.

"Alright everyone, first and third row turn around and meet your sparing partners." Lea waited for everyone to get situated.

Now Maya realizes why the mystery girl was standing behind her smiling. She didn't want to turn around but at this point she didn't have a choice. When she turns around the mystery girl smiles at her with smoldering eyes and Maya quickly turns to Anna. However, she is busy introducing herself to her sparring partner. Maya sighs and meets her gaze again; she reaches out her hand to introduce herself. Instead of extending her hand back out to Maya she moves the hair back behind her ear and then shakes Maya's hand. Her smile grows bigger as Maya's fear becomes clearly visual in her eyes. She pulls her hand back and finally, the teacher tells everyone to begin. She tells Maya that she can practice hitting her palms first and Maya does not object. She looks her in the eyes and raises her hands up into bald up fists. She takes her first swing with her right arm and she lightly taps her with her knuckles.

"Careful St. Germain, you might hurt somebody with them fists of fury." She says sarcastically.

Anna holding up her palms looks over at Maya as her sparring partner continues to lightly tap her palms with her fist.

Maya lowers her arms to her side, "Who are you?"

"I'm batman," she retorts and cackles.

Maya rolls her eyes, "Seriously, do I know you?"

"No," she replies. "But I know of you."

Lea notices that they're talking instead of sparring and she walks over to them. She leans over between Anna and Maya's shoulders.

"Is there something wrong here, ladies?"

Maya stares into the other girl's eyes as she says "No" back to Lea. She smiles back at Maya as Lea walks off.

"Thanks, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Paige Mcculliers."

Maya shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm Emily's ex," She starts, "I kissed her after you left and we started dating."

Then it all begins to make sense to Maya as a vision flashes in her head.

_Emily desperate to fill in the silence continues speaking_._ "I know or I guess I know that we broke up. I had an opportunity to date other girls. The first one shoved my head under the water, in a pool and a few days later we were getting to know each other. That didn't work out because she was closeted and I ended up meeting another girl. The girl you saw me with earlier today. I want you to know that we aren't serious, either. She's not you! I want to be with you. Please say you love me too."_

She acknowledges this new information by nodding her head. She lifts up her hands and balls up her first. She affirms that is ready to continue practicing.

Paige scoffs at the sentiment, she takes her right arm and lifts it and punches Maya's shoulder with her milky bald up fist, "No, now it's my turn to practice _hitting you_."

"Okay." She smiles, she replies faintly as she rises up her palms.

Paige's eyes are full of mischief as she balls up her fists, she rises up her arms in front of her face and she thrusts her fist into Maya's caramel palm. Although, it was not with a great force Maya's palm stung from the impact. Paige continues thrusting her fists back and forth into Maya's palms. Suddenly, Lea calls the class to attention, everyone stops to look at her and announces that its time to practice kicking shins. Everyone walks to the side wall where the shin guards are placed and Anna and Maya walk side by side. Anna rubs Maya's shoulder asking her what was up with the girl that she is sparring with. Maya looks down and then looks up, nodding her head towards Paige saying that was the girl her ex started dating after she went to True North. They wait in line as everyone picks up a pair of shin guards. Anna frowns and holds her hands above her heart as she apologizes to Maya, saying perhaps coming here was not a good idea. Maya lightly laughs it off, she rubs Anna's ivory arm and reassures her that all will be fine. They finally make it to the front of the line and reach down into the bucket to pick up a pair of white shin guards. They walk quietly back towards their spots in front of their partners. Maya being the laidback, chill person that she is, didn't really have issue with sparring with Paige. Maya understood what happened between them and what was going on between Emily and her. Maya knows that Emily only has eyes for her. Whether she chose to reciprocate those feelings at this time or not was a non-factor. Maya for the first time looks over Paige's body, trying to understand where the physical attraction was from Emily's stand point. She noted that Paige was a few inches taller than her, a few pounds heavy than her and she was visibly more aggressive than her. But again not by much, the only thing she notices that was different was that Paige was white while she was black. It wasn't a big deal and she had no intentions of making it one. Paige hops around back and forth on her legs trying to limber them up a bit more. Maya questions whether or not, Paige finds her as competition. She allows Paige to kick her shins first because Paige seemed more into than herself at this point. Paige kicks her shin so hard that it knocks Maya down to the ground. Maya looks up at her with a look of fury. Anna stops and turns to help Maya up. Maya stands back up and looks up at Paige with rage in her eyes as Paige smiles vindictively back at her. Maya takes a step towards Paige and stands so close that their lips could be touching.

She leans over and whispers in her ear, "It ain't over." **(Save** **the Last Dance SHOUT OUT!)**

She takes a step back towards her spot and rotates her head to pop her knick muscles. Maya's demeanor changes as she goes from calm, cool and collected to focused, driven and ready to kick some A. Maya begins to notice a hint of fear in Paige's chestnut brown eyes. She takes her stance and it's almost as if she channels Kendra the vampire slayer (**Buffy SHOUT OUT!**) She lifts her leg up to kick Paige's shin but instead she hits her on the side of her knee, it knocks her off balance and she falls to the ground. Maya's eyes light up and her cheeks grow bigger as she smiles with elation. She reaches a hand down and helps her back up. Others around them start to notice and whisper. Paige takes her hand as she stands back up; she dusts off her navy blue Rosewood Sharks tank top and jogging pants. She thanks Maya thinking that the score is settled but Maya arches one eyebrow and kicks her on the side of the knee again. This time she doesn't offer her hand and instead she crosses her arms as she looks down at Paige.

Lea looks up from behind her computer but she doesn't say anything. She looks up at the clock on the wall and sighs.

"Okay class, time for warm downs." She changes the music to something a little slower; she turns on Acceptance's "So Contagious". She walks out from behind the computer and starts demonstrating the stretching techniques. Once the song goes off she dismisses class.

Everyone takes off their shin guards and takes them back over to the bucket. Anna takes Maya and her shin guards back. Maya stands around waiting for Anna, so they can leave. Some random pallid butch looking female with brunette feathered shaggy hair, black cargo shorts and white tee-shirt with vans on walks up to Paige and pulls her in. She taps on Maya's shoulder and Maya turns around. She introduces herself as Richie and tells her that they have a secret women's only fight club. Paige nervously looks on as Maya looks intrigued by the conversation.

"So," Richie continues. "We meet up at 10pm out behind the train station and we make it do what it do!"

Anna very concerned, slowly walks back over to Maya trying not to interrupt her conversation. She stands back a few inches, able to hear the conversation but not at all involved. Maya turns hear head and looks for Anna, once she sees her she smiles. She continues her conversation with Richie and Paige.

"Bring it!" Paige says and she pushes out her chest.

"Oh it's already been brought." Maya replies and she pushes her index finger into Paige's chest. Something had snapped inside of Maya last night and although kick-boxing was supposed to help release energy nothing was going to feel as good as kicking someone's A. It didn't hurt that, that someone was Paige McCulliers. In Maya's mind this had nothing to do with Emily but everything to do with where her life was heading. She needed an escape and she was thanking God for this women's fight club. She grinned roguishly as she murmured "psycho" under her breath. Paige hears her and starts to lunge at her but Richie pulls her back.

"Whoa bull dog, save it for inside the caged fences." She pats her on the back, "nobody will be there to hold you back."

Maya turns around and releases a deep throaty breath. She smiles at Anna, wraps her arm around her shoulders and they walk out.

PLL***C42

The scene was unlike anything that Maya had ever seen before and she was intrigued completely. She came prepared to fight; everyone was there to watch a fight. The estrogen levels were high and everyone was full of emotion. Paige stands inside of the cage waiting beside Richie, Maya walks in slowly with an A-style tee-shirt on, black Nike basketball shorts and her hot pink timberland boots. Paige wearing the same clothes as before looks into Maya's eyes hoping she won't want to go through with this but no fear shows in Maya's eyes, in fact Maya's eyes only show a hunger for death, as she glares playfully at Paige. She walks up to Paige only leveling a few feet between them. An ebony hued black girl walks up to Maya and glares at Paige as well. She places brass knuckles in Maya's right hand and she walks back beside her friends. Everyone begins screaming fight! Fight! Fight! Paige looks around at the crowd of thirsty looking females ready for blood on the ground. The crowd had a diverse group of people but Richie and Paige were the only white girls there. Richie plays her hand on Paige's shoulder and tries to sike her up. Paige kept looking into Maya's eyes hoping her countenance would change but Maya was gone the hunger for blood was too strong, as if she had been possessed by a demon.

Richie takes a step to the left and stands in the middle of Paige and Maya. She rises up her arms to quiet the crowd down. She gets every ones attention and she looks around at the crowd smiling.

"Alright, alright everybody shut up!" She laughed as she spoke, "Okay, listen, this fight is personal, so you know what that means, anything goes! There is about to be a girl fight now let's go!"

She takes a step behind Paige and pushes her towards Maya. Maya comes out swinging her right arm with the brace knuckles on. The pot shot catches Paige off guard. She shakes it off and finally, the psychotic rage in her comes out. She lunges towards Maya but Maya rises up her right leg and kicks her in the stomach. Maya's short stature was working in her favor as Paige fell to the ground. Paige looks up at Maya with sheer fear in her eyes as she holds her stomach. Maya looks down at her with no mercy. She rises up foot to stomp on Paige's stomach but something happens, she stomps her foot on the ground and reaches her hand out to her. Paige contorts her eyebrows as she looks at her with confusion as Maya smiles at her with snarled up lips.

"Hit me!" She says to Paige. "I want you to get one free lick so I can go home to my momma and say a girl hit me."

Oohs and awes came from the crowd as people held onto the fence cage walls around them. Paige looks around and closes her eyes; with all the strength she can muster up in her she throws a punch at Maya's face. S he slowly opens one eye as the crowd goes wild around. Maya stands there with a red swollen shut eye and before Paige can protect herself, Maya shoves her to the ground. Paige cowers in a fetal position facing away from her as Maya starts kicking her with the tip of her Timberland boot. Unexpectedly, Maya stops and walks around from behind Paige to in front of her. She raises her foot up and stomps on her. The crowd starts going mad, crazy as Maya looks around. She feels sheer pleasure as she sees the fear in Paige's eyes. Maya is totally zoned out now; she raises her foot and stomps on her again, again, and again. The whole time she never says a word she just smiles. She bends down in front of Paige and punches the side of her face in, "This is for being cocky and kicking me". She punches her face in again, "This is for kissing my girlfriend, drowning her and bragging to me about it", and she punches her one last time "This is for having a hot storyline and being in season 3 of PLL". Paige looks at her confused. Maya pulls her up by her hair, brace knuckles rubbing her blood into her hair; she shoves her face into the caged fence. Paige slowly falls back down to the concrete. Maya looks down at her, trying to decide if she wants to hit her again. She takes off the brass knuckles and hands them back to the girl who gave them to her and leaves. Paige lays there almost lifeless in the fetal position.

Richie stands before the crowd and speaks; "Now that's what I call a girl fight."

She bends down and helps Paige up, "Are you okay kid? Cuz' you just got yo' ass beat!"

Someone from the crowd shouts out, "beat down, beat up, beat in… Take your pick cuz you just got the smack laid down on you."

PLL***C42

Maya sits on the bathroom counter as her mother looks at her swollen eye. She has her hands on either side of her face. She looks into her child eyes and sees something she has never seen before emptiness. She pulls her hands from her face and wraps them around her body. She hugs Maya tightly as Maya begins to cry again. Her mother pulls away and pulls Maya by her left hand out of the bathroom. She turns the light off as she leaves. They walk into the bedroom and Maya lies down. She puts the bag of frozen peas on her face. Her mother looks down at her, with her hands on her hips. Her mother wants to fuss at her but she knows that this isn't the best time. With her one good eye, Maya quietly continues to cry. Her mother rearranges her gold metal change belt as she searches for the words to say to her. It's clear from her bohemian style that this is where Maya gets her style from. She rubs her hand over the colorful, loose fabric on her shoulder. She finally sits down as she crosses her legs under her long free flowing green skirt. She continues sitting quietly for a moment as she shakes her feet in her brown and gold Spartan sandals. She runs her hands through her free flowing naturally curly sandy brown hair. Maya scoots up and leans up against her headboard.

"Mom, do you believe in God?" She asks quietly.

Her eyes grow wide and soften as she searches for an answer, "Every perspective needs a fresh pair of eyes. But no, I do not believe in God. I believe in me."

"Oh." Maya blinks her one good a few times while she holds the frozen peas over her other eye. She sighs and the confusion and brokenness shows in her face even more.

"Your father and I are atheist, we grew up in Christian families but we saw how our parents lived and realized there couldn't possibly be a god. You know how your grandparents are…" She reaches out her toffee hued hand and rests it on Maya's leg. "We will talk about your punishment in the morning, get some sleep sweetheart."

She stands up and leans over Maya to kiss her forehead. She turns around and walks out but not for turning off the light and shutting the door softly.

Maya only had a minuscule belief in the chance that God was real before but something happened to her. After she had a dream about the man hugging her, she hadn't had the reoccurring dream about Emily since. Then she thought about earlier yesterday morning when Anna had just shown up out of nowhere after she asked God for help and then she felt completely different and unlike herself when she fought Paige. She needed to call Maggie but not tonight, tonight she just wanted to rest peacefully or at least try too. She'd deal with the whole God issue, her punishment and the rest of the world tomorrow. She scoots back down onto her bed, before she gets back under her eggplant comforter and closes her eyes, to rest after a very traumatic day.

As she begins to rest comfortably her phone rings, she looks at the time before she reaches with her freehand onto her nightstand and looks at the caller ID, it says Emily Fields.

.

"


	15. Chapter 15

**S/N "Shark Jumping"? I'm not sure what that means BUT nevertheless, to the reviewer who felt this last chapter was totally left field and brought nothing to the story LOL. Obviously, you do not know ANYTHING about 'spiritual warfare' principles, that's okay you're going to find out why the story went that way. Maya is NOT a Christian in this story, the only people who are Christians in this story is Maggie and Anna. Therefore, she's open to doing anything because God is drawing her by his spirit and the enemy is attempting to pull her away from God. BUT He allowed that to happen to open up her eyes . Also, I was mad about Paige coming back and the possibility of Maya dying so I wrote that in there anyways ha! Now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_Maya only had a minuscule belief in the chance that God was real before but something happened to her. After she had a dream about the man hugging her, she hadn't had the reoccurring dream about Emily since. Then she thought about earlier yesterday morning when Anna had just shown up out of nowhere after she asked God for help and then she felt completely different and unlike herself when she fought Paige. She needed to call Maggie but not tonight, tonight she just wanted to rest peacefully or at least try too. She'd deal with the whole God issue, her punishment and the rest of the world tomorrow. She scoots back down onto her bed, before she gets back under her eggplant comforter and closes her eyes, to rest after a very traumatic day. _

_As she begins to rest comfortably her phone rings, she looks at the time before she reaches with her freehand onto her nightstand and looks at the caller ID, it says Emily Fields._

_PLL***C42_

She places the phone back on the mahogany nightstand and leans back down on her bed. She takes a deep breath and turns her head in the opposite direction, looking out the window into the night sky. She readjusts the frozen peas on her face, for a few seconds, but decides to take it off instead. She closes her one good eye and attempts to rest again for the night.

PLL***C42

"Whoa, look at that shinier." Anna says with shock in her voice, as she looks up at Maya.

"Anna!" Maggie lightly taps Anna's left arm who is sitting beside her.

"What?" She says looking at Maggie, "I told you, I tried to stop her, honest."

Maya sits down at the table across from Anna and Maggie. She turns her lips up into a faint smile. Her eyelid is still swollen but she is able to cover-up most of the bruising with make-up.

Maggie reaches out her hand across the table, empathically she inquires, "Are you okay?"

Maya nods her head and softly says, "Yes". She looks around the Grille, trying to hold back the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She smiles as she bites the right side of her bottom lip still trying to keep her composure. Maggie looks at her intently, waiting patiently for her to talk. While Anna stares off to the right.

She exhales and slowly regains her composure, she twirls a piece of hair in her two fingers, and she begins explaining what happened the night before. "I don't know what's happening to me. So much has changed since I've been back from True North, I feel like some imaginary being is chasing after me, my ex-girlfriend wants to get back with me, my parents don't want me to act on my attraction to the same sex, you say change is possible and now I'm beating up my ex-girlfriends, well, ex-girlfriend. I honestly don't even know why I did it but it sure did feel good in the moment. I mean, it was like I was there, but I wasn't, I was watching myself do these things to her and I couldn't stop, no, I didn't want to stop. I enjoyed or something inside of me, _enjoyed _seeing the fear in her eyes. I don't know what's happening to me anymore. Then Emily called me, late last night, like I finally get situated, ready to rest and here she comes calling me. I couldn't deal with it, so I just didn't answer the phone. My mom was visibly upset but she didn't say too much to me this morning. I mean, really, all of this, is quite laughable at best, but instead of laughing, I'm crying. Something is wrong with me and I don't even care or I didn't even consider the fact that I could go to jail for what happened last night."

Anna didn't know what to say, she was noticeably shaken, but Maggie ever the one ready to speak on the behalf of the Lord had something to say. Maggie and Anna looked back and forth at each other, before Maggie begins to speak.

"Remember, remember when we first spoke last month, you asked me to help you get over Emily?

Maya thinks back and remembers the conversation between Maggie and herself.

_"That's not what I want but it's what I need right now. My parents aren't happy with me right now. I just need someone to help me be strong enough to stay away from Emily. Maybe a friend to be there who can distract me…" She whispers the last part._

_ "I understand that. Listen let me pray for you and we can go from there. God is my joy and he can be yours too!"_

_ Maya thinking of all the reasons too hesitate and say no, could actually not find one answer to resist. "Well okay… I guess."_

_ "Okay great! Lord we just thank you for being here with us today and Lord we ask that you show yourself to Maya. We ask that you give her strength in her times of weakness. Help her to be successful in every area of her life. In Jesus name, amen."_

_ She whispers, "amen"._

_ "Now that isn't exactly what I meant about 'giving your life away' but that is just the start of the process of a relationship. That prayer is going to revolutionize your life and when you are ready for the real thing, you can always call me back." She says soundly completely stoked._

_ "Wait, what do you mean, the real prayer?" Maya feels lost._

_ "Well, yeah, Maya that prayer we just prayed," she stops to get her thoughts together. "It was like I said but the real thing, oh, that's when you ask him into your heart and for a relationship. You allow him to become everything and he becomes everything to you."_

She nods to affirm, "Yes, I remember."

"So, you also remember that I said a prayer for you and in that prayer, we prayed that God manifest himself to you. Right?"

She wrinkles up her eyebrows and bites her top lip before responding, "Yea but I'm not sure where you're going with this."

Maggie's eyes grow big as inhales and loudly exhales, she looks off to the right searching for the words to say. Maya and Anna look at her, waiting.

"That prayer that we prayed, it was a prayer to open up your eyes to God, He is trying to show you he is answering your prayers. The problem is that you fail to understand that with that pray came opposition from the enemy, the devil does not want you to grasp a true understanding, never mind accepting or acknowledging God's existing. So every time Emily calls you and you ignore her, that's you getting stronger, every time you reject some crazy suggestion that the devil suggests that you, getting stronger. Last night, last night was an example of what could happen if you continue to reject God's leading for you to come to Him. He was showing you that _HE_ is in control, and if you do not get your life together and give it to him, you do not know what you will find yourself doing. We are all just earthen vessels to be housed by God or satan. We choose, we decide but ultimately it's up to God to choose us. I know that doesn't make any sense but we have to accept him, even though it is he that allows us to accept him. So we must seek his face, while He is drawing us by his spirit, so he may be found."

Maya begins contemplating, she thinks back on the past few weeks and suddenly it hits her. The strange things that were happening to her, they were God trying to get her attention. Her face lights up and she begins to speak with enthusiasm, "You know what, now, this is all starting to make sense to me."

Anna furrows her eyebrows in confusion before she interjects, "What do you mean, Maya?"

"Well," she says as she continues. "The full moon in the sky, it was haunting like a man was looking down at me, I kept having dreams that were more like nightmares and one night, this faceless man came to me in a dream and he hugged me. I woke up and I honestly haven't had a bad dream sense. Then the stars in the sky, they have more meaning to me, I actually acknowledge them instead of just ignoring their presence. The other night, I cried myself to sleep and I was just ready to give up and let it all go. Then I see_ Paige_ and I just snapped, I took out my frustration on her but it wasn't just me, it was like I was possessed or something. When I had the opportunity to finish her off, I didn't, matter fact at that point, I had no desire to be there anymore and I just left."

Anna's cheeks grow big as she beams proudly; finally, she has something to contribute to the conversation. "Yea, see that's God. I'd know Him anymore!"

Maggie rolls her eyes and Maya and her, both laugh at Anna. She could always be counted on to lighten up the mood.

A thought crosses Maya's mind that she decides to ask Maggie about, "Okay, so I acknowledge the existence of God, but now what? I'm not exactly ready to give my life to him. I have to navigate the difficulties of my parents being atheists and I being agnostic before I can come home and say, 'Mom, Dad, guess what? I'm a Christian now.' Yeah, I want to cross one hurdle at a time."

Maggie nods understanding, "But if you give your life to Christ then HE will help you with whatever comes, HE will never leave you or forget you."

Maya questions Maggie, "Never?"

With a straight face, Maggie replies, "Nope, never. Nothing you can do to separate you from God's love."

"Hmm." She ponders on this. "Can I take a couple of days to think on this?"

"Sure, just remember he is waiting patiently, sort of like a relentless lover. He's calling you and we won't stop until you choose."

Anna smiles and nods in agreement.

Maya looks away and softly whispers, "Okay."

PLL***C42

Later that Sunday afternoon, Maya's presence has been requested at Jenna's house. She stands in front of the front, thinking to herself; nervously, she straightens out her sleeves on her turquoise sweater.

"Here goes nothing," she whispers to herself, before she knocks on the front door.

**S/N SHOUTS real quick to my loyal readers, you already know, I would have stopped writing this chapters ago… if not for your texts, tweets and reviews telling me to update. This would have been the last chapter actually. Um the story is going to go to a really dark place, sort of, so prepare for that. We are really about to delve into the Jenaya friendship and how that relates to Maya's new found spirituality. DO NOT worry you will see more of Emily but what happens… well it's gonna be interesting. It's gonna go there, real quick and real fast. YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD FOR IT. "game changers"**

**SPECIAL shouts to a few loyal readers who have not only motivated me to continue writing BUT are more excited about this story than I am. Hanna, Michelle, and Leah: YOU ROCK MY WORLD lol well the writing/PLL aspect of it anyways. **

**Oh yeah everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda (true story).**

.

"


	16. Chapter 16

**S/N I really struggled to write this chapter, matter of a fact, as I write this, the chapter has yet to be written. Like you're about to, I struggled with getting around the logic of this situation. Throw LOGIC out the window. When it comes to God, things do NOT happen logically. TRUE STORY! So, like Spencer you may find yourself saying "that did NOT happen!" Yeah in this story it did lol. As for the snarky comment that Maya made to Paige in the last chapter, it was a side joke. Also, I was mad about Paige coming back and the possibility of Maya dying so I wrote that in there anyways ha! Now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

**P.S. I ASSURE you this is the way the story has been mapped out for a minute AND it's in my nature to shake things up. So leggoooo**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_ Later that Sunday afternoon, Maya's presence has been requested at Jenna's house. She stands in front of the door, thinking to herself; nervously, she straightens out her sleeves on her turquoise sweater. _

"_Here goes nothing," she whispers to herself, before she knocks on the front door. _

She sits nervous but cautiously on the forest green couch. Jenna is in full form today, showing her true colors. Maya watches her pace back and forth as she gives her ultimatum to Maya. Maya sits stiffly on the couch guarded with her hands crossed against her chest. Jenna continues to speak.

"So," she begins. "You really do not leave me with much of a choice. Either you join me or you join them. However, if you choose to join them your fate will be like theirs-"

Maya cuts her off mid-sentence, "What do you mean?"

Jenna stops pacing on the hardwood floor and turns around to face Maya, "Well, I believe they deserve what they're about to get. So, if you decide to realign yourself with them, then, you leave me no choice. This is really unfortunate, after all, because I really thought we had the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

Maya starts to realize just how twisted Jenna really is, "I'm not gaga for gaga and I'm not down with this."

Jenna's lips turn up in a smirk and she slides her black sunglasses off, "Then, I guess you leave me no choice. "

Jenna knew that Maya would change her mind and decide to help her; she just wasn't sure how long it would take. She slides her shades back on her face and makes her way to the navy blue arm chair beside the couch. She sits down and allows Maya a chance to flesh everything out that she just said.

Maya sighs and her face begins to flush to a pinkish stain from frustration, "So you're telling me, you want revenge-"

Jenna cuts her off, "No, I want blood!"

"So, you're saying that you have plans to have your revenge and because I know too much, I have now become a liability. Plus, I don't really have too many options at this point. I can either help you or back away, but either way, I still will have to watch you hurt them."

Jenna takes in a deep breath and slowly releases it, she affirms by nodding her head. "Yes and if you choose to interfere, there is no guarantee that you will come out unscathed."

"Wow." Maya begins thinking to herself, wishing she had of listened to Maggie sooner. This is a _darned if I do or don't situation_. Feeling like she had no other options, Maya decides to help Jenna. She tells herself that this is for the best; she can help Emily and her friends from the inside.

She gives Jenna a mischievous smile and digs deep within, "Well, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I believe in letting the punishment fit the crime, every one of those _liars _will get what's coming to them, all differently and all at a different time."

Maya suddenly had a better idea, "Well, that can take a while, how about we just do some, I don't know, Chinese torture and be done with it."

Jenna leans her head forward and questions her, "All right, I'm listening, what you have in mind?"

"Well, we take them to an abandoned wear house and we tie them up. Then once we do that, we keep them blind folded and gagged. We keep them there for three days and we just let water slowly drip on top of their heads. Then we take each one of them, individually and we torture them and once we are done, we take them back. How does that sound?" Maya rolls her eyes at the thought as she presses her lips together.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that, look at you St. Germain, I knew you had it in you! Garrett can help kidnap them." The wheels are turning in Jenna's head.

Maya wasn't sure how she was going to be able to pull this off, especially, since Garrett worked for the Rosewood Police department. But if everything happens for a reason, then there was a reason she was lead to this place in time. She thought to self; _God, please help me_. She was far from a James Bond or Nancy Drew but she knew she had to step up and act like a detective and a spy, Emily and her friends' lives depend on it.

**S/N SHOUTS real quick to my loyal readers, you already know, I would have stopped writing this fanfic a chapter ago… if not for your texts, tweets and reviews telling me to update. Um the story is going to go to a really dark place, sort of, so prepare for that. We are really about to delve into the Jenaya friendship and how that relates to Maya's new found spirituality. DO NOT worry you will see more of Emily but what happens… well it's going to be interesting. It's going to go there, real quick and real fast. YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD FOR IT. "game changers"**

**SPECIAL shouts to a few loyal readers, who have not only motivated me to continue writing, BUT are more excited about this story than me. Hanna, Michelle, and Leah: YOU ROCK MY WORLD lol well the writing/PLL aspect of it anyways. Plus, other people who names I cannot remember off top, I'm thinking of YOU. Yeah, you, if we've spoken or you have R&R'd.**

**Oh, yeah, everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda (true story). So much love there (Ezria 2.0)!**

Catch me on twitter exposing the most insane, outrageous and downright flabbergasting tweets about PRETTY LITTLE LIARS on twitter right here on OCCUPY_PLL ;) yep!

.

"


	17. Chapter 17

**S/N Throw LOGIC out the window. When it comes to God, things do NOT happen logically. TRUE STORY! So, like Spencer you may find yourself saying "that did NOT just happen!" OH YES IT DID, in this story lol. Now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

**P.S. I ASSURE you, this is the way the story has been mapped out for a minute AND it's in my nature to shake things up. So leggoooo**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_ "Yeah, I like the sound of that, look at you St. Germain, I knew you had it in you! Garrett can help kidnap them." The wheels are turning in Jenna's head._

_ Maya wasn't sure how she was going to be able to pull this off, especially, since Garrett worked for the Rosewood Police department. But if everything happens for a reason, then there was a reason she was lead to this place in time. She thought to self; God, please help me. She was far from a James Bond or Nancy Drew but she knew she had to step up and act like a detective and a spy, Emily and her friends' lives depend on it._

"So, she wants you to do what?" Maggie questions Maya. Anna looks on quite but intently, fully immersed in the conversation.

"She wants me to help her exact her revenge on Emily and her friends. I think she wants to torture them to death, literally; or at least close enough to it. I'm not really sure; what I have gotten myself into?" She leans her head down and tucks a lock of jet black hair back behind her right ear. She looks around at The Grille and notices how quiet it is. She's never seen it so empty, but then again it was almost ten pm, on a Sunday night.

"So what are you gonna do Maya?" Anna interjects herself into the conversation. "Are you going to play superman or are you going to go to the police?"

Maya's facial expression softens as she shakes her head; she stops and looks at Anna before she responds, "I can't go to the police, Garrett works for the police! I kinda feel like I have to play _superman_ here."

Maggie reaches her hand across the table; she attempts to comfort Maya through her touch. "Listen, I know this isn't the time to tell you, _I told you so, _but consider this a lesson to be learned. You really have to be careful who you get involved with. If a man or woman of God tells you to remove yourself from a situation, then that is what you need to do. You had no idea with the devil had planned for you and now here it is, laid out before you. All we can do is pray for you but the real decisions you have to make on your own. I hope to God that you make the right one, lives are at stake here Maya, especially yours."

"No!" She retorts as she slams her hand down on the table, "the life of someone I love and care about and the people that she loves and cares about as well."

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows as she quietly replies to her, "That's just what I said Maya."

All the strength that Maya seemingly had gain earlier that morning now seemed gone. All it took was one meeting with the devil and she was back to coming undone. The frustration was evident on Maya's face; Anna wants to help her but she is unsure how. Maggie thinks about things to suggest to Maya.

"Maybe, maybe you can just warn them and pray about it." Maggie looks at Maya, hopeful yet with concern.

A single tear, slowly, falls down Maya's face. She shakes her head, one time, before wiping the tear from her eye. Mayas' lack of faith is showing as she lowers her head down.

"Well, all right, we pray for you and you just," Maggie sighs. "You just listen to the voice within."

She lifts her head back up and she looks back and forth between Anna and Maggie. "I've got to save _her_ or rather them."

"Okay," Anna responds slowly. "But we are here for you, you know, if you ever want to talk about saving the world."

Anna lightly chuckles right as Maggie hits her on the shoulder. She jumps from the surprise blow. "What? Stop hitting me, Maggie!"

"Stop making sarcastic comments this isn't the time. Matter fact, I'm not bringing you along with me, anymore."

Maya begins to snicker through her sniffles; she waves her hand to get Maggie's attention. "It's okay, really. I rather enjoy her personality."

"Yea, she enjoys my personality," she thinks for a second. "Hey, what is that suppose to mean, Maya?"

Maggie and Maya look at each other and laugh. Even though Maya found herself in a stressful situation, she still found something, a reason to smile.

PLL***C42

Later the next afternoon, a couple of hours after school has let out, Emily and Hanna

"One minute, I couldn't wait to get out of Rosewood and then, I was fighting to stay. Maybe, I should at least go to Texas for Christmas break. I'm not giving up on Maya and me, we belong together but I just need to find some way for her to see that. Maybe, I don't know, maybe some distance and time is what we need."

Hanna hits Emily on the arm, "Ah, speak of the devil and _your angel_, and look over at the park, towards Allison's memorial. There she is with Jenna, _again_."

Emily stops dead in her tracks and looks across the street at Maya and Jenna. They appear to be having a light hearted conversation as jealousy creeps over Emily. Hanna looks up at Emily and tries to pull her away. It was too late, as Emily starts walking across the street to go confront Jenna and Maya. As Emily gets closer Maya turns her head and notices her storming up, with Hanna, in heels, walk-running behind her. Maya quickly pulls her sunglasses down to cover her eyes. She turns her head back to Jenna and pretends to listen as Jenna continues talking.

Emily stops inches in front of Maya, she looks down at her with sadness in her eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this to me, to us?"

Jenna stops talking and turns her head towards Emily's voice. She is rather languid as she allows Maya to speak. She sees it as a test of Maya's loyalty. Maya knows this, and she plays along with the charade.

She looks up at Emily through her sunglasses, as she calmly responds to her, "What don't you understand about what I said, Emily? It's over! We are over and there cannot be _an us_ because my mother said so. Please, respect her wishes and just let me go, move on with your life."

Emily blinks her eyes a few times in shock, Hanna tries to pull her away; she slightly tilts her head to the left, looking for any sign of emotion as if this were a joke. Maya struggling to hold back her tears is frustrated. She stands up and points her hand, behind Emily into the distance as she screams at her, "Just go!"

Finally, Hanna has had enough; she forcefully pushes Emily away from Maya. Emily never takes her eyes off Maya, savory her beauty as if this would be the last time. The wet green grass sloshes from her feet all the way, until she is forced to turn around as she crosses the street. Tears stream down her face as she sits back down beside Jenna; she sobs quietly to herself. Jenna feeling a bit triumphant takes in the feeling of this small victory, as she sits up straight. She's careful to not be too trusting, just yet, as she has one more test that Maya must past. Maya lifts up her black sunglasses to forcefully wipe her face clean of tears.

PLL***C42

"All I need you to do is slip this letter under Coach Fulton's office door and that's it."

"What's in it?"

She raises one eyebrow as she ponders her response. "Honestly, I do not think you want to know."

"But I do, Jenna." She replies flatly.

Impressed with Maya's interest she concedes, "It's Emily's hGH test results; she has been taking human growth hormones."

Maya lets out a soft gasp before she whimpers. Not exactly the response Jenna was looking for but she'd take it. She sits in her blue armchair dangling the white envelope in front of Maya. She knew what this letter would do to Emily but she began to reason within herself _better this than dead. _

"Okay," she replies. She surmises that all positive feelings for Emily must go out the window. She searches herself for the pain that Emily has recently caused; she channels those emotions and decides to use them to get through this grueling time. She takes the envelope from Jenna, stands up from the green couch and walks towards Jenna's front door. She turns around and looks back over at Jenna.

"So I do this," she begins coolly. "Then the fun really begins?"

Jenna throws back her head as she laughs haughtily. Maya's flesh begins to crawl at the sound of Jenna's intrepid laugh. She shakes her body and exhales to release the bad vibes. She begins reassuring herself that she can do this, even if she didn't know what the outcome will be.

"Then the fun really begins…" Jenna coo's as she replies.

Maya turns back around with one hand on the door and the envelope in the other. She blinks her eyelids down hard as she opens the door and walks out. She stands outside of Jenna's front door for a second, trying to catch her breath. She looks down and closes her eyes, she has only begun this charade but already, she's hurt Emily. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

PLL***C42

Emily is laying down on her daybed; listening to her Ipod on shuffle with her legs up and crossed as usual. In her usual sweat shirt and jeans for lounge wear; with her eyes closed the music ends and suddenly Christina Aguilera's _The_ _Voice Within_ comes on. The tears well up in her eyes as Christina croons the heartbreaking anthem. She really feels like the song is speaking to her in that very moment. Tears slowly drizzle from the cracks of her eyes down on her face.

Something was gnawing at her as Christina told her to _trust the voice within; _visions from earlier in the day replay in her mind. She focuses in on the fact that Maya quickly pulled her sunglasses onto her eyes before she walked up. That was unusual for Maya about as unusual as her befriending Jenna. There had to be a reason she pulled her sunglasses down only as Emily walked up, she thought. Then Christina blasted in the middle of her thoughts with her high pitched range to remind her to "look inside herself and _trust the voice within_". She searched as she thought back for any other time when Maya had worn sunglasses. She couldn't remember anytime. Suddenly another thought invades her mind, the night she asked her for some space. Maya told her that she would give her space and that she would wait. If Maya was willing to wait for her, having only known her for a few weeks then, surely she couldn't be over her as quickly as she tried to let on. Maya never said it was over because _she_ wanted it to be over. She said it was over because _her mother_ wanted it to be over. That's when she realizes that Maya was putting on a front but for what reason, that Emily could not decipher. If Maya was willing to wait for Emily, then Emily knew she would wait an eternity for Maya. All she needs was some sign that that was what Maya wants from her too.

There was definitely beauty in the breakdown; with a moist face Emily smiles and giggles a little to herself.

She whispers to herself, "Maya still wants me but something or someone is holding her back." That's when it occurred to her, as quick as it came to her mind; she harshly let the name fall from her lips, "Jenna."

PLL***C42

"Why would she be afraid of a blind girl?" Emily asks rhetorically.

Hanna sits beside Emily and Aria and Spencer sit across from them. Hanna and Aria look back and forth between each other as Emily zones out.

Spencer throws in a thought, "Unless she has something on her."

Emily looks back over at Spencer, "What could Jenna possibly have on Maya of all people?"

Hanna and Aria faces begin to contort with guilt. Aria's more than Hanna, Hanna looks away because she knows that Aria is about to cave in like a house. Aria bites her bottom lip as Hanna rolls her eyes. Spencer and Emily notice and look back and forth between the two of them.

"What?" Emily exclaims.

"Well," Aria starts a bit timid. "I or we think we may have an idea of what has happened to Maya."

Emily starts to become impatient, "Spit it out already!"

"Well we spoke with her last week and-"Emily cuts off Aria.

Hanna decides to speak up and continue, "She said something about Jenna making plans. Perhaps, she figured out what Jenna's plans were."

Spencer ever the detective steps in from there, "Jenna's blackmailing Maya? Jenna's making Maya choose sides? No, Jenna's finally brainwashed Maya."

They all make various noises, feeling defeated. No one could understand why Maya would side with Jenna. That's when Aria notices Jenna walking into the cafeteria with her walking stick. She elbows Spencer to get her attention and leans her head in that direction. Emily and Hanna turn around to see Jenna walking in as well. Emily full of emotion, jumps out of her seat, and darts towards Jenna; she grabs her walking stick from her.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?"

**S/N gotta love a good cliffy lol dun dun dunnnn **

**SHOUTS real quick to my loyal readers, you already know, I would have stopped writing this fanfic TWO chapters ago… if not for your texts, tweets and reviews telling me to update. Thank you to the over 1,000 people who have took a gander at my fic (even though you do not R&R, I see you). **

**Um the story is going to go to a really dark place, sort of, so prepare for that. We are really about to delve into the Jenaya friendship and how that relates to Maya's new found spirituality. DO NOT worry you will see more of Emily but what happens… well it's going to be interesting. It's going to go there, real quick and real fast. YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD FOR IT. "game changers"**

**SPECIAL shouts to a few loyal readers, who have not only motivated me to continue writing, BUT are more excited about this story than me. Hanna, Michelle, and Leah: YOU ROCK MY WORLD my socks off lol. Plus, other people who names I couldn't remember off top (Prettylittlefan & Aly) , I'm thinking of YOU. **

**Oh, yeah, everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda (true story). So much love there (Ezria 2.0)! If you're an Ezria fan check out her story "Ezria and Aria: Double Infinity" she has a character loosely based off me in her story *blushing***

Catch me on twitter exposing the most insane, outrageous and downright flabbergasting tweets about PRETTY LITTLE LIARS on twitter right here on OCCUPY_PLL ;) yep! I don't plan to watch 2b of PLL (for solidarity reasons) SO YAY! 5 more days anyways haha.

.

"


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_ They all make various noises, feeling defeated. No one could understand why Maya would side with Jenna. That's when Aria notices Jenna walking into the cafeteria with her walking stick. She elbows Spencer to get her attention and leans her head in that direction. Emily and Hanna turn around to see Jenna walking in as well. Emily full of emotion, jumps out of her seat, and darts towards Jenna; she grabs her walking stick from her._

"_What did you do to my girlfriend?" _

Hanna, Aria and Spencer quickly run up to pull Emily away. Aria is standing behind Hanna as she looks around the school cafeteria as everyone looks on.

"Everybody has an angle," Jenna replies vindictively.

Emily's face was full of whimsical looks at Jenna's response. Emily drops her guide stick. Spencer and Hanna walk Emily back to their seats at the table. Aria lags behind picking up Jenna's stick and handing it back to her; she looks at Jenna as she hands it to her, and her face is frozen in a smirk. Aria thinks to herself that she would love to wipe the smirk off her face.

Back at the table, Aria slowly walks up as the girls are whispering. Trying to figure out what Jenna's statement meant. "Everybody has an angle" they keep on saying amongst themselves. Once Aria gets to the table she thinks she has the answer.

"Hey guys," she interrupts. "I think I know what that means."

She sits down in her seat and all eyes zone in on her. She takes in a big gulp of air trying to piece together how the two things might work together. She shakes her head back and forth not making the connection as she slowly lets the air back out.

"It's a line from a movie," she starts. Everyone looks at her with contorted faces filled with confusion. "It's from _White Christmas, _that movie with Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney who is George Clooney's aunt. Bing Crosby says it to Rosemary Clooney's character; he says to her 'everybody has an angle'. He was referring to the fact that they lied to him about their brother needing a favor."

They still didn't understand, Aria continues, "I'm guessing the fact that you said _my girlfriend_. I'm thinking that was what she was speaking of. She knows that Maya isn't your girlfriend, anymore but that was the angle you used to get in her face."

Emily looks around the table at everyone's faces but they all look away from her. She grunts softly, pushes her seat away from the table and walks out of the cafeteria in a huff. The three girls left sitting at the table look at each other with uncomfortable looks on their faces. Spencer lifts her hand to rub the back of her neck but is quickly distracted back over to Jenna; she is sitting alone two tables in front of her.

Jenna on the other hand is more determined than ever; she knows now that she has Maya on her team, everything is going to be more explosive. Maya's presence is like a little extra insurance. She is torn; she cares about Maya as a person but her desire for revenge trumps everything else. This was something that Garrett understood and Maya would have to learn to understand it too. Torn or not, revenge is everything to Jenna.

PLL***C42

Bright and early the next morning, before the sun even comes up early, Maya lies in her bed dreaming. This dream is more explicit instead of a nightmare. She moans lightly as the visual images dance in her mind. She begins to slightly jerk in her sleep. A spirit is playing with her subconscious causing her to have dreams. It whispers into her ear that "Emily is going to die, if she doesn't save her".

It presents to her the scene from when Emily said her last goodbye to her, just before she left for True North. _Once again the room is full of runny, ivory candles, strawberries and chocolate and chilled sparkling white grape juice. Emily and Maya are slow dancing, close to each other; their eyes are locked into each other's gaze as Brooke Waggner's' Go Easy Little Dove, I'll be Fine' plays in the background. She gently caresses both sides of Emily's face as her eyes linger on Emily's lips. They continue swaying to the music as she runs her tongue across her bottom lip; she smirks at Emily and bites her bottom lip. Emily is restless and tired of waiting; she pulls away from Maya to pull her by the back of her head in towards her embrace. Her loose ebony black curls tangle up in Emily's tanned olive hands as Maya's hands are now holding onto Emily's waist. Their soft pinkish lips crash into each other as Maya gives Emily's tongue entry. Emily is filling rather amorous yet adventurous, she pulls back and thrusts her hands under Maya's arms and behind her back. She lifts her up in the air and Maya wraps her legs around Emily's waist. They giggle as they stare into each other's mocha brown eyes, looking for unspoken answers as to what they should do next. Emily arches her right eyebrow and slowly walks towards Spencer's queen size poster bed. Maya lets go as her back touches the bed, she smiles up at Emily and Emily leans down to kiss her, again. The door opens behind them and Emily turns around as she places her loose hair back behind her ear. Emily smiles as Maya's eyes widen from looks of confusion. Jenna walks in wearing all black, she walks up to Emily and smiles wickedly; Emily pulls Jenna into her embrace and they kiss. Jenna eyes Maya staring and she winks at her over Emily's shoulder; she grabs Emily by the hand and they start to walk out of the bedroom together. Maya's eyes slowly gaze down to Jenna's free hand, she sees a shiny, sharp butcher knife. She screams to get Emily's attention but it was too late the door had already slammed shut._

Maya is grief stricken as her screams wake her up from her own deep sleep. Tears fall from her ducts profusely as she sits up in her bed. As it descends in the early morning sky, the moonlight brightens up her room. Her mother doesn't walk into her bedroom this time; instead she is just left staring at the glowing moonlight. The full moon brings her mind back to the mysteries of God and instead of it feeling eerie; the sight of the fool moon brings her sense of calm and peace. Unbeknownst to Maya there is someone in the room watching her, an angel of the Lord was watching over here even in the midst of her trying situation.

PLL***C42

Later that afternoon, after practice has let out, in the gymnasium that houses the Olympic size swimming pool, Emily runs laps in the water. She breast strokes almost effortlessly through the water. She hits the far wall and dives under the water to swim back to the other side. Maya nervously walks into the gymnasium; she looks around to see if anyone will see her. She doesn't see Emily swimming underneath the water. She briskly walks up to the coaching staff offices and pushes the envelope underneath the door. She sighs and turns around to walk back out; she almost makes it to the door. However, before she can get there, Emily is staring at her, she's holding onto the side of the pool with a huge grin on her face. Maya unconsciously turns around to see Emily staring at her, conviction shows on her face as she darts her eyes back and forth. Emily slowly gets out the pool and runs up to her. She stands before her dripping wet as the water falls from her tone swimmers body. Maya looks down as she tries to avoid Emily's eyes.

"Maya," Emily says totally oblivious to what Maya has done. "What are you doing here?"

Emily's eyes light up as Maya's meet her gaze but Maya tucks a layer of hair back behind her ear and looks away. She reaches for the multi-color earth tone beads on her wrist and she starts tugging at them.

She looks back up at her, "I'm so sorry Emily."

Emily looks back at her with pain and confusion in her eyes. Maya looks back down and jogs out of the gym. In her sopping wet navy blue sharks swim suit, Emily stands there with her head down feeling defeated.

**S/N **

**SHOUTS real quick to my loyal readers, you already know, I would have stopped writing this fanfic a minute ago… if not for your texts, tweets and reviews telling me to update. Thank you to the over 1,000 people who have took a gander at my fic (even though you do not R&R, I see you). **

**Um the story is going to go to a really dark place, sort of, so prepare for that. We are really about to delve into the Jenaya friendship and how that relates to Maya's new found spirituality. DO NOT worry you will see more of Emily but what happens… well it's going to be interesting. It's going to go there, real quick and real fast. YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD FOR IT. "game changers"**

**SPECIAL shouts to a few loyal readers, who have not only motivated me to continue writing, BUT are more excited about this story than me: Hannah, Michelle, Aly and Leah: YOU ROCK my socks off lol. Plus, other people who names I couldn't remember off top (Prettylittlefan, Pappii & new to the fic PrincyJessy) , I'm thinking of YOU. **

**Oh, yeah, everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda (true story). So much love there (Ezria 2.0)! If you're an Ezria fan check out her story "Ezria and Aria: Double Infinity" she has a character loosely based off me in her story *blushing***

Catch me on twitter exposing the most insane, outrageous and downright flabbergasting tweets about PRETTY LITTLE LIARS on twitter right here on OCCUPY_PLL ;) yep! I don't plan to watch 2b of PLL (for solidarity reasons) SO YAY! 2 more days anyways haha.

.

"


	19. Chapter 19

**** As much as I would love to take credit for the genius of this story, I cannot because it was written by me through divine inspiration. This story is God breathed through me. So yeah *party on***

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_She looks back up at her, "I'm so sorry Emily."_

_Emily looks back at her with pain and confusion in her eyes. Maya looks back down and jogs out of the gym. In her sopping wet navy blue sharks swim suit, Emily stands there with her head down feeling defeated._

The devil went down to Rosewood and decided to shake things up. He's always busy seeking whom he may devour but this trip was different. This trip is a forewarning of what is to come. One of Rosewood's resident bad girls is having a bad dream but she doesn't know that yet. Jenna one of his best minions, is about to have the scare of her life. He looks on as one of his imps puts its hand to her ear and Jenna begins to dream a dream.

_Jenna finds herself in a warehouse (much like the one she plans to use on the four PLLs) she's standing with a gun in her hands. She stands towards the right; she has a .45 caliber stainless steel pistol pointed towards Spencer who is no more than 5 feet away. She loves the lack of fear she sees in Spencer's eyes, as the other girls huddle in a group about ten feet behind her. Spencer is tired of the torture and ready for it to be over but first she has to overcome staring death in the eyes. Jenna looks Spencer square above the eyes and pulls the trigger; the bullet doesn't lodge in Spencer's brain, instead it goes straight through barely grazing Emily's face. Spencer stands for a few seconds until her body falls lifeless to the ground. Jenna looks down pleased with the outcome; except before she is able to enjoy the moment the scene changes. Jenna is quickly turned around 180 degrees and instead of her pointing the gun towards the left at Spencer, she is now standing on the left side pointing towards the right at Spencer. Jenna takes a moment to process the scene and while she does that is enough time for Spencer to make a move for the gun. Spencer grabs the gun with her right hand and tries to trip Jenna with her right foot. They both go down to the ground and as the gun goes off, the three other girls scream. Blood is all over the concrete and Spencer and Jenna are covered in it. Spencer looks down to see if she is hurt but she realizes the blood is coming from Jenna. Jenna starts coughing up and gargling blood in her mouth. The crimson red blood encases her body as Spencer moves to back up and stand up. She grabs the gun and walks back towards the other girls, they engulf her in a hug filled tears. Spencer looks at Jenna one last time as she closes her eyes and dies. _

Jenna's conscious processes the dream as she slowly begins to wake up but an overwhelming fear comes over her. It's almost like she's been sedated her body remains lifeless and all she can move is her eyes. That ole serpent the devil looks on in pure pleasure as the person who usually causes fear has met the one who can instill fear into her. She moves her eyes around slowly in the darkness but it doesn't do her any good because she's blind. Jenna is still blind.

PLL***C42

It has been a month since the "letter incident"; Jenna has seemingly calmed down. She wasn't as focused on revenge as she had in times past. Instead, she was intent to just focus on strengthening her friendship with Maya. Maya for her part was beginning to forget about "evil Jenna", as if that were possible. She began to enjoy Jenna's company again and she used that as her distraction to forget about the after affects of what was to come from the "letter incident".

They both sit happily on Jenna's porch; Toby is gone for the afternoon hanging out with Spencer. The cute teenage boy, which stays in Emily's rented out house, goes jogging by with his shirt off, as his head full of dirty blond curls bounces in the wind. Maya makes a comment about how fine he is to Jenna. Jenna sighs sadly at the fact that she cannot see it for herself, but she quickly peps herself back up reminding herself about her eye surgery. Maya looks over at Jenna and scans her facial expression; she sees that glimmer of mischief in her facial expression. Sure enough the old Jenna begins to rear her head as she makes comments about being able to finally get her revenge. Obviously, Jenna and Maya both have forgotten about the dreams that they hand the month before. Suddenly there they were at odds, again. Jenna craves revenge and Maya just wants to save a life. How could this friendship continue when they didn't even agree?

All Maya could do was take it one day at a time and that's what is keeping her focused on the task at hand. Only a few more weeks, she reminds herself, only a few more weeks and all of this will be over. As Jenna continues to speak, Maya flips her coal black hair behind her shoulder and smiles over at her. Jenna was completely oblivious of what was to come.

**S/N This is just a teaser REAL CHAPTER at the end of the week ;)**

**SHOUTS real quick to my loyal readers, you already know, I would have stopped writing this fanfic a minute ago… if not for your texts, tweets and reviews telling me to update. Thank you to the over 1,000 people who have took a gander at my fic (even though you do not R&R, I see you). **

**Um the story is going to go to a really dark place, sort of, so prepare for that. We are really about to delve into the Jenaya friendship and how that relates to Maya's new found spirituality. DO NOT worry you will see more of Emily but what happens… well it's going to be interesting. It's going to go there, real quick and real fast. YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD FOR IT. "game changers"**

**SPECIAL shouts to a few loyal readers, who have not only motivated me to continue writing, BUT are more excited about this story than me: Hannah, Michelle, Aly and Leah: YOU ROCK my socks off lol. Plus, other people who names I couldn't remember off top (Prettylittlefan, Pappii & new to the fic PrincyJessy/** **ebonibarbie) , I'm thinking of YOU. **

**Oh, yeah, everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda (true story). So much love there (Ezria 2.0)! If you're an Ezria fan check out her story "Ezria and Aria: Double Infinity" she has a character loosely based off me in her story *blushing***

.

"


	20. Chapter 20

**** PLL really isn't my thing anymore but I want to finish this story out for you all. So yeah *party on* I'm trying to finish this up within the next 3 to 5 chapters.**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_All Maya could do was take it one day at a time and that's what is keeping her focused on the task at hand. Only a few more weeks, she reminds herself, only a few more weeks and all of this will be over. As Jenna continues to speak, Maya flips her coal black hair behind her shoulder and smiles over at her. Jenna was completely oblivious of what was to come._

The devil and his emissaries have been busy in Rosewood and this story wouldn't be complete without one more dream. Except this dream was different, this dream wasn't from the devil but it definitely wasn't from God. Emily's subconscious was showing her what she already knew but she fought to deny.

_In the photo booth at Noel Khan's party Emily and Maya prepare to take their pictures. Emily nervously presses the button to start the camera and Maya preps herself with a pose. They quickly change positions again and again as the flash goes off. Suddenly, Maya grabs Emily's jaw and leans in to kiss her. Emily is shocked as she slowly pulls back from Maya's luscious pink lips. Her eyes grow wide as she feels the electric shock go through her body. She doesn't even notice that the flash went off one last time. They continue looking at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Maya turns to leave the photo booth. _

_Maya steps out of the photo booth and Emily slowly follows behind her. They both stop and wait for the photos to come out. Maya begins to transform before Emily's eyes as Emily looks down. She looks back up at Maya who is now Jenna (unbeknownst to Emily). Maya (Jenna) smiles at Emily as she grabs her hand and they walk off._

Emily wakes up panting, in a cold sweat. The dream didn't make much sense as she saw it appearing but once she fully woke up and had an opportunity to process, it made more sense. Jenna was the one orchestrating it all behind the scenes. She was the one brainwashing Maya, if that's what was really going on. Emily just knew for sure that Maya wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her purposefully.

She looks over at Hanna, who is still sleeping peacefully. She quietly gets out of her bed and throws on her swim team gear. She laces up her tennis shoes and slowly walks out of the bedroom. Emily's head was cluttered with thoughts and only a hard run could quell it.

PLL***C42

"Here," she said as the white envelope plopped onto the bed. She goes to casually lie down on top of her queen size bed as Emily looked at the envelope.

"What is it?" Aria inquires.

She runs her hand through her dark chocolate hair removing it from her face. "It's the response from the school board."

"Oh," Aria responds. "Well open it, silly."

She takes in a deep breath as she looks between Aria in the chair beside her bed and Hanna lying down in her bed. She slowly rips the side of the envelope pulling off the little piece of paper. She stops short of opening the letter before looking back up at Aria. Aria nods at her. Hanna quickly jumps out of her bed and snatches the letter from Emily. She stands in front of Emily and Aria as she begins to read the letter quietly to herself. She lowers the letter and looks at Emily. She shakes her head letting her know the answer.

"it says that at this time you're ineligible for the swim team but you may request a reconsideration for next year."

Everyone looks around at each other and Hanna hops into bed with Emily. She leans her arm around Emily's shoulder as she rests her head on Hanna's shoulder.

"Jenna." Emily whispers out, "she is going to pay for this!"

PLL***C42

"Maya," her mother said from the dining room table. Maya casually walks into the dining room as she sits across from her mother. Her mother lets out a deep breath as Maya plays with her multicolor earth tone bracelets on her left wrist.

"Listen." She starts out, "I know that you've been going through a lot lately. I wish I could be of more help with the questions that you have about spirituality. I'd never want to stifle your exploration of that topic. So I called up your aunt Star and she said that she'd come and visit us for Thanksgiving.

She stops pulling at her bracelets, and looks over at her mom a bit confused, but then she realizes the bigger implications of what this means. Finally, she will have someone she can talk to about her spiritual condition that has more experience than the few years Maggie could give. She smiles at her mom; hopeful, this unexpected visit may just be the blessing in disguise she needed to deal with Jenna.

**S/N Thank you to the over 1,000 people who have took a gander at my fic (even though you do not R&R, I see you). **

**Um the story is going to go to a really dark place, sort of, so prepare for that. I don't know if the story is going to go as dark as I thought it was but def more "game changers". I mean it's going to be dark BUT I don't know if it's as dark as you would expect (that's what I mean).**

**SPECIAL shouts to a few loyal readers, who have not only motivated me to continue writing, BUT are more excited about this story than me: Hannah, Michelle, Aly, Prettylittlefan, Pappii and Leah. **

**Oh, yeah, everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda (true story). So much love there (Ezria 2.0)! If you're an Ezria fan check out her story "Ezria and Aria: Double Infinity" she has a character loosely based off me in her story *blushing***

.

"


	21. Chapter 21

**** Awe** the story is about to hit the climax and then the END YA'LL. IT'S the END.**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

"_Listen." She starts out, "I know that you've been going through a lot lately. I wish I could be of more help with the questions that you have about spirituality. I'd never want to stifle your exploration of that topic. So I called up your Aunt Star and she said that she'd come and visit us for Thanksgiving._

_She stops pulling at her bracelets, and looks over at her mom a bit confused, but then she realizes the bigger implications of what this means. Finally, she will have someone she can talk to about her spiritual condition that has more experience than the few years Maggie could give. She smiles at her mom; hopeful, this unexpected visit may just be the blessing in disguise she needed to deal with Jenna._

The setting sun kisses her face as she wakes up from her nap; she reaches over to the night stand to pick up her phone. It blinks letting her know that she has a missed message. As she grasps her phone in her hand she clicks the button to wake up her screen. It's Maggie checking up on her. She sighs in relief. She really hadn't spoken to Maggie or Anna since the last time they met up. She knew it was time for a heart to heart but she couldn't bear to allow them to see her, not like this, anyway. Garrett also texted her to make plans to meet up and start figuring out what all they would need to carry out their plan. She isn't ready to deal with that either, so she places her phone back down on her night stand.

They had all joked back and forth about how to torment the four girls but they couldn't come to an exact plan before Jenna left. One thing was for sure, Jenna wanted Spencer to watch her sex tape with Toby on repeat; as for the other girls, it was whatever Maya or Garrett decided on. Maya had already made it clear that she didn't have an interest in torturing anyone but Emily. She joked about it but she seriously just wanted a "Spiderman kiss". She wanted Emily blindfolded, chained upside down and she wanted to be able to kiss her repeatedly. Jenna looked in her direction and Garrett stared at her inquisitively, not understanding how that would be torture. Maya wasn't sure either but all together, she really didn't care. She just broke out into song, saying "whips and chains excite me". Garret had rolled his dark hazel orbs for eyes as he continued to look on. It was a wickedly confusing memory for Maya.

While Jenna is away Maya will play, preparing to counteract her plans, anyway. Jenna being away in Baltimore gives Maya the much needed time to plot out her counter attack. It also made it easier to avoid Emily because she spent the last couple of weeks, at home, in Bucks County. Although she was able to escape the physical presence of Emily, she was however unable to escape the thoughts of Emily.

PLL***C42

The girls sit around a table in the Rosewood Grille, Emily is zoned out as Hanna and Aria play with the straws in their drinks. Aria clinks her straw up against her glass of ice water as Hanna plays with the Lemon slice in her Ice Tea. The girls are relieved as well but nervous that Jenna is away in Baltimore. Jenna being able to see now means that Jenna can hold a gun. At least that's what Spencer seems to believe. Jenna is due to come back in a few weeks and Spencer took every opportunity to enjoy her time with Toby. Jenna being absent meant more time with Toby and more time with Toby meant a mole on the inside. That's going to come in handy once Jenna returns to Rosewood. Toby had mention to Spencer all the time that she had been spending with Garrett and Maya. They both thought it was suspicious but he hadn't seen Jenna this happy since she lost her sight.

Spencer leans her head up against her hands; her forefingers massaging her temples. She stares into the light of the fire in a small white candle on the table. She slowly leans her head back and turns to Emily who is sitting to the left of her. She slams her hand down on the table.

"Guys," she starts. "What if Maya is helping Jenna with some plan for revenge? Maybe, just maybe that was the reason why she said sorry to Emily."

Hanna looks up from her drink, "I thought we already established that?"

Aria turns her head to the right and sighs, "But we still don't know why."

"What could she have on Maya?" Emily interjects.

Aria looks at Emily as she retorts, "Maybe, she doesn't have anything on Maya. Perhaps, Maya is trying to protect you or us from Jenna."

Emily peps up as her face turns stern. "Why would Maya need to protect us from Jenna?"

"Ha, Jenna will be able to not only hold a gun but point it at us as well." Spencer adds.

"Yeah," Aria adds looking at Spencer across the table. "She did seem to think that Jenna was up to something."

Hanna nods her head affirming her agreement.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Emily questions, "Am I suppose to just wait around until Jenna ruins all of our lives or are we going to bust up this little love fest of friendship between them?"

"Easy Cujoe," Hanna mocks.

Emily grits her teeth as she slams the palms of her hands down on the table. The girls jump from the impact. Badass Emily wants some payback and her girlfriend back. She runs her right hand through her chocolate brown hairs as her eyes dilate, trying to relieve some of her nerves; Emily flips her hair back behind her black leather jacket. Aria sighs. Everyone else in the Grille looks on feeling the tension.

"Guys," Aria starts as she leans in speaking above a whisper. "Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else."

Both sides are restless waiting for someone to make a move; it's like the tip off at a basketball game. Who will jump first? Who will make the first move? Spencer rubs the back of her neck in circles, unsure of the end result but knowing intrinsically that things were only going to get worse.

"Maybe one of us should try to talk to Maya?" Spencer offers.

"What good would that do?" Hanna scoffs.

"For once Hanna is right," Aria intercedes. "She's already on non-speaking terms with three out of four of us."

Everyone nods around the table. Spencer looks around at everyone else at the table. Noticing everyone looking glum, even Emily's head is hanging low. She rolls her eyes and leans in and everyone begins to center their attention back on her. "Maybe I can talk to her?"

"Did you _not_ hear about what she did to Paige?" Hanna asks questioning Spencer.

Her voice lightens a bit, "Well we have to try something… Emily's right. We can't just wait until Jenna comes back and see what she plans for us. We have to be proactive."

Hanna leans back in her chair and shakes her head. "I could use a stiff drink right about now."

PLL***C42

"So you're going to go through with this then?" She asks inquisitively.

She nods her head back affirming as she replies, "Yes."

She sighs. "Maya, please reconsider."

"Maggie, I got this. It's not just some random person we are talking about here. This is Emily."

Maya can hear Anna telling Maggie to tell her hello. Maggie leans back into the phone as Anna walks away. She uses her free hand to loosening some of her curls up by shaking her hair out. "Anna says hi."

"Tell her, I said hello."

"I really think your relationship with Emily is unhealthy. I mean you're willing to risk jail time to save her life. I mean that sounds crazy especially at your age. Besides being a homosexual is not natural!"

"Are we really going to have this conversation again, Maggie? I've already told you before, I don't have any options. Besides whether or not, if homosexuality is natural, that really isn't for you to decide for me."

"I didn't decide for you, Maya. Remember God did and you do have options," She sighs heavily into the phone. "Prayer really does change things, if you believe."

Maya tries to ease the tension by changing the subject, "Well Maybe I'm having a hard time believing. My aunt is coming to visit during Thanksgiving break and she's a very spiritual person. –"

Maggie interjects, "Oh great, so you'll listen to her but not me? I mean, come on, I've been here with you through this since the beginning!"

Maya is taken aback by the change in Maggie's tone. "It's not like that I -"

She intercedes again, "Then how is it, _Maya_?"

She speaks in hush tones, "Maybe, Jenna will be afraid of her. I honestly don't know what I expect her to do but I just really believe she can do something… _something_."

"I guess. For your sake, I hope so, too." She sighs into the phone, "Listen, I need to go but I'll check on you later."

"Okay." She responds softly.

Maggie ends the call. Maya throws the phone back down on her bed as she sits in the darkness. _There goes another one,_ she thought. The only friend she had, who could also give an objective view.

PLL***C42

Jenna finally returns from Baltimore and the surgery was relatively successful. Jenna's eyes are still covered with gaze and tape but that would only last for a few more days. Time is winding down and Jenna is ready to come out guns blazing. Maya still not fully prepared for the counter plan but she is hoping that her Aunt Star can be of some assistance, as she continues to fully immerse herself into the situation.

The four other girls, fully aware that Jenna is back, attempt to continue on living life as normal as possible or whatever the new normal is now that Jenna is able to see again.

PLL***C42

Garrett and Jenna sit outside of Lucky Leons' eating cupcakes. Now that Jenna is able to see again her disposition is rather pleasant. They sit flirting, laughing and talking with each other as Maya walks up. She takes a seat beside Jenna after hugging her. They start talking about cupcake flavors and about when Maya use to work there. Garrett playfully flicks a piece of yellow lemon frosting onto Jenna's nose. No one notices Emily and Spencer power walking from across the street as Hanna, Caleb, and Aria hang back.

"What's this, a ménage trios now?" Spencer says bitterly.

Everyone at the table stops giggling as they bring their attention to Spencer. Their facial expressions go from light to serious. Emily eyes Maya but she turns her head away from Emily. Garrett stands up and walks around the table to Spencer. He leans down and tilts his head towards her ear.

"My girlfriend and I are trying to have a nice time with our friend. Now, if you have something you'd like to say, say it."

"Timing is everything." Spencer says right before Emily and her walk back across the street.

As Jenna finishes cleaning off her nose, she quietly whispers, "It sure is."

**S/N Let's just say, it's about to go DOWN!**

**I'm thinking there may only be 1-3 chapters left. It all depends on how I spread it all out, plus school starts Tuesday. So I may just try to end it in one long chapter****. If you have a preference REVIEW and let me know if you would prefer one SUPER LONG LAST chapter or to have it broken up into three more chapters.**

**Oh, yeah, everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda/Beta (true story). So much love there (Ezria 2.0)! If you're an Ezria fan check out her story "Ezria and Aria: Double Infinity" she has a character loosely based off me in her story *blushing***

.

"


	22. Chapter 22

**** Awe** the story is about to hit the climax and then the END YA'LL. IT'S the END.**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

"_What's this, a ménage trios now?" Spencer says bitterly._

_Everyone at the table stops giggling as they bring their attention to Spencer. Their facial expressions go from light to serious. Emily eyes Maya but she turns her head away from Emily. Garrett stands up and walks around the table to Spencer. He leans down and tilts his head towards her ear._

"_My girlfriend and I are trying to have a nice time with our friend. Now, if you have something you'd like to say, say it."_

"_Timing is everything." Spencer says right before Emily and her walk back across the street._

_As Jenna finishes cleaning off her nose, she quietly whispers, "It sure is."_

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

She is pacing back and forth, she looks back up at her aunt, every once and a while to ensure she's still calm. Her Aunt Star had made it into Rosewood the day before and Maya decided to allow her some time to rest before throwing this huge weight of a surprise on her. Star taps her nails on the Cherrie wood stained dining room table in her hotel room; her other hand holds a cup of green tea with mint. Her sandy reddish-brown hair was wild and out, in an afro with loose tussled curls. Her stone grey glasses were oval shaped squared by Prada eye glasses. Her skin tone was a smooth honey tan color and everything about her was refined. Maya could always look to her aunt to lighten the mood, however, not this time. Her aunt was tired from the flight from New York and Maya had come over as soon as she woke up. Her aunt was still in her magenta silk pajamas with a black silk robe on top.

"Well it's just that it's gotten way out of hand, fast… a little too fast and I don't know what to do anymore." She says standing in front of the rectangle shaped table.

Her aunt blinks as she waits for her to continue.

Maya throws up her hands in the air in exasperation. She starts pacing again. Star looks down at the watch on her wrist the time was now 9:45 am. She saw this was going to be the beginning of a long day. Finally, after pacing herself tired, Maya comes and sits beside her aunt at the table. She smoothes out her dull blue tank top over her loose fitting jeans; still a little flustered she crosses her legs as her brown flip flops lightly tap on the tile floor. She takes in a deep breath and reaches her arms across the table to her aunt's hands. Her caramel skin softly caressed her aunts honey brown hands.

"I've done something… I've gotten involved in a situation that has become rather life or death. Like literally Aunt Star." She lowers her face down from her aunt's eyes but she grips her hands even tighter.

Star merely raises and eyebrow still waiting for Maya to continue.

"Well, my _ex girlfriend_… she or her and her friends rather, they have a beef with this girl. I became friends with this girl and maybe I shouldn't have but she was exactly what I thought I needed at the time. However, once I got caught up in a friendship with her, I realized that she was crazy. She's sweet but crazy, nonetheless. I thought maybe, I could, maybe I could change her mind about this crazy idea she had planned or at least I would find away to create my own diversion. However, as the time past I found myself enjoying my own pity party more than trying to make a plan. Then her boyfriend and her, they threatened me to join them in this asinine idea that required kidnapping-"

"W-what?" Star finally spoke as she stammers it out.

Maya pulls away her right hand to rest it on top of her hand and reassure her aunt to calm down.

"Yeah, we kidnapped my ex and her friends. They're outside of Rosewood in a warehouse. Tide up, blindfolded and gagged. They haven't eaten in about three days. I've tried to keep Jenna calm but she's been on a bit of a power trip but not as bad as she was before, before she got her sight back."

Star looks up at Maya from on top of the brim of her glasses, "So you're hanging out with a blind girl, who is hell bent on revenge?"

Maya sheepishly looks down and softly replies, "Well yeah, sort of… no, exactly._ But_ she's not blind anymore!"

She sighs and slowly gathers her thoughts before she responds, "Maya, honey, how much worse does this situation get?"

"Well," she starts before looking away. "They planned to torture them and drop them off in some wooded area but I don't know about that now. Jenna's got a gun! She took it from Garrett, that's her boyfriend; she took it from his apartment. He has a collection of small firearms but he's also on the Rosewood police force. He doesn't know about that and I didn't sign up for all of this. She threatened me too and so I had to help her. I thought they would just do some Chinese water torture, you know just let the water slowly drip on top of their heads, leave them there a couple of days and let them go."

"I think we better go help your friends, Maya. I take it your mom doesn't know anything about this?"

She looks at her aunt directly in her hazel-green eyes and mouths "No".

"Oh honey," She says as she gets up and embraces Maya in a hug. "So you've had to deal with all of this for months by yourself?"

She closes her eyelids and nods her head.

"Maybe we can save them and _you_ before this mess get out of hand. Why am I always playing _somebody's_ Superman?

She slowly opens her eyelids as a single tear falls from Maya's right eye, "Oh, Aunt Star, because you love saving the day."

**S/N Let's just say, it's about to go DOWN!**

**If you have a preference REVIEW and let me know if you would prefer one SUPER LONG LAST chapter or to have it broken up into two more chapters.**

**Oh, yeah, everyone should thank CRAZYLOVE345 for the timely updates. She's the reason why I've been able to pump the chapters out faster. She's my little Luke SkyWalker to my Yoda (true story). So much love there (Ezria 2.0)! If you're an Ezria fan check out her story "Ezria and Aria: Double Infinity" she has a character loosely based off me in her story *blushing***

.

"


	23. Chapter 23

**** Awe** the story is about to hit the climax and then the END YA'LL. IT'S the END.**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

"_Maybe we can save them and you, before this mess gets out of hand. Why am I always playing somebody's Superman?"_

_She slowly opens her eyelids as a single tear falls from her right eye, "Oh, Aunt Star, because you love saving the day."_

"Aunt Star you cannot seriously be playing this CD?" Maya says leaning against the car door.

"What? I heard Michelle Williams is singing gospel again, so I'm trying to get back into her singing style." She snickers and turns up the volume on the car radio.

"You always know how to make a serious situation lighthearted." She says before leaning back against her car seat.

"Yep!" She says and she starts singing with Michelle, "I wanna say I love you…"

Maya turns the key in the ignition and turns back towards her aunt. "Maybe you should let Michelle sing this song, even though her voice isn't _that _much better. "

"Ha!" She turns the volume on the radio back down. "I know you're not talking Maya St. Germain."

She pushes her lips out into a pout, she leans back against the seat and places her hands on the steering wheel. Her aunt always knew how to ruin a moment. She puts her foot on the break, shifts the car into the gear and moves her foot from the break to the gas pedal.

The ride out to the abandon warehouse was less than quiet, Star curiously ask questions of her niece. It had been a few years since they had last seen each other. News of her change in sexual orientation was a bit of a shocker but she had to put that conversation to the side, for now, at least. Twenty minutes out ,they had left till they would get to the site. Star took this time to begin praying. Maya quietly listens and focuses on driving, as her aunt speaks in an unknown language. Hearing her aunt praying, suddenly reminded her of Maggie and what she said about prayer. She said that it can change things and here was Star praying to the same entity or God that Maggie spoke so dutifully about. If anyone could change Maya's mind about having a personal relationship with the Most High, it would be Star.

About ten minutes before they arrive, Star stops speaking in tongues and she begins praising God. She begins thanking Him for the miracle He is about to work. Maya secretly ponders in her mind, why, would her aunt thank God for something that has yet to happen. Another thought intruded her mind and reminded her about when Maggie spoke about having faith. Believing in something before you see it manifest. Maya begins to realize that she had heard more than what she thought she remembered Maggie saying to her.

They pull up into a wooded area outside the warehouse; Garrett's black muscle car isn't there. Maya feels relief as she quickly hops out of the car. Once her flip-flops hit the ground she starts running towards the door. Star isn't that far behind her. She looks back at Star and gives her a weak smile. She pulls open the door slightly, she sees the four girls still tied up, gagged and blindfolded. She doesn't hear Jenna's voice. She starts walking in with Star in tow. Star looks around at the warehouse noticing the bareness of it, except for a few tables. She also hears slow dripping water.

They quickly start untying the girl's hands, she loosens the blindfold from Emily's face and Maya unties Emily's hands last. They share a quick moment of hand holding as Jenna comes back into the area.

Jenna quickly runs to the table where the hand gun lays. The girls remove their blindfolds and gags to find Jenna pointing a gun into Maya and Emily's face. Aria gasps and points towards Jenna. Star turns around and looks at Jenna. She begins to walk towards Maya and Emily; she walks in-between them. Jenna calmly and coolly takes the safety off the gun as she raises her eyebrow. No words have been spoken between anyone, but Star interrupts the silence. She authoritatively begins to speak to Jenna as she points her finger directly at her. In an unexplainable scene, she steps up to the gun and it's directly on her chest.

"You weren't expecting to see me, were you?" Star asks Jenna.

Jenna begins to shake her head; almost a low growl with a hush tone, she replies, "No."

Star brought the thing no one expected to see in this situation, the presence of God.

"I want you to come out of her, spirit of murder, I command you to come out of her in the name of Yeshua."

Hanna turns left towards Aria and mouths "Yeshua?"

Aria places the side of her right index finger as she puckers out her lips.

The demonic entity inside of Jenna causes Jenna to faint as it comes out of her. Unbeknownst to everyone else it transfers onto Spencer. Spencer's bitterness and anger about what she had been through the past few days was enough to allow it entry. No one notices the anger festering inside of her. Star walks outside to call the police on her cell phone. Emily and Maya walk back over to Hanna and Aria. Hanna is complaining about being freezing cold, wet and almost going crazy.

Spencer's rage gets the best of her as the spirit torments her with visions of killing Jenna. She jumps up from her silver metal chair. She dashes towards Jenna almost falling over her body for the gun. She grabs the gun and stands back up over her body. She kicks her back awake. Everyone else stands back holding each other, begging and pleading with Spencer to put the gun back down. She holds the gun carelessly in her hand as she looks back smiling at the other girls. Jenna finally comes to as she sees the gun pointed at her. Suddenly, she remembers the dream she had; it's almost like déjà vu as the dream begins to replay quick flashes in her mind. Her eyes begin to soften with remorse and she raises her hands towards Spencer. She begs Spencer to please put the gun down. Spencer wraps her finger around the trigger, she turns the gun sideways and a cocky type of bravado comes over her. She grits her teeth.

"You're not so scary now are?" She uses her free hand to remove the wet hair from the side of her pale face.

Emily looks up at Maya who is holding her hand very tightly; she lets go of Maya's hand. She slowly walks up behind Spencer, she puts her hand on her shoulder and Spencer jumps from the surprise as she accidently pulls the trigger. Jenna closes her eyes as the gun goes off. Crimson blood splatters all over Spencer and Emily from the impact. Spencer throws the gun back down beside Jenna. She turns her sopping wet body back towards Emily who embraces her in a hug. The other girls already crying begin sobbing loudly.

Star runs back inside. She looks around at the scene and she drops the phone in her hand. She walks towards Jenna's lifeless body as a pool of magma like blood encases her. She covers her hand over her mouth and she shakes her head. The other girls just look at her with blank stares on their tired faces.

PLL***C42

She grabs her caramel hand, "So does this mean that we can finally get back together?"

She looks down at her hopeful as she bites the tip of her bottom lip; splatters of Jenna's blood still visible on her clothing. Maya looks up into her dark brown eyes as if she can bore holes through them. She reaches out with her other hand and takes both of Emily's olive tan hands into hers. She chuckles lightly as her eyes grow misty. She looks around at the scene around her; they stand outside of the Intensive Care Unit waiting to see if Jenna will make it.

"Look at this scene around us, look at this mess, we can't come back from all of this." She says before she lets Emily's hands go. "Spencer shot Jenna in the shoulder blade, Jenna is on the OR table- fighting for her life, and I'm thankful to God that I didn't get arrest _yet_. Nobody has even _seen_ Garrett!"

Emily runs her finger tips over her hair and she leans her head down to the side, "Come on Maya, so you're saying you don't want to be with me?"

Maya walks off and turns around to make sure that Emily is following her. They walk into the waiting room, it was surprisingly empty. They sit down in the blue cushion chairs and Maya grabs one of Emily's hands again.

She takes in a deep breath of air and she slowly lets it out, trying to find the words, "People say that change is possible, that people can change their sexuality. I'm not saying that's what I want as I said before. What I do want is to develop a relationship with God. Seeing my Aunt Star stand up to Jenna with no fear, that like really jarred me. She's so fearless and if God is the creator of all, if I can have a relationship with Him then I owe it to myself to at least try. So I don't want to be with you right now. I'm not saying that I won't in the future but for now, I really want to pursue that, with a clear head. I have to be able to forgive myself for the things; I've done to you, before I ever can imagine us back together."

"So you're choosing some imaginary being over me?" She pulls her hand back, "How can I argue with that?"

She lowers her head and whispers, "You can't."

"Well, can we at least be friends?" She says hopeful.

"No," She lifts her head back up to face her. "Not right now. I really just want some time to figure this all out."

They both turn their heads to the waiting room door where a police officer stands. He's talking to Mr. and Mrs. St. Germain and Star. Mr. Germain in his usual all black attire turns his head towards Maya and lifts his hand telling her to come hither. She turns back and looks at Emily; she turns the corners of her lips up. They both stand up with Emily standing after Maya. Emily reaches for Maya and embraces her in a hug. Maya gradually pulls away from her grip; Emily grabs a hold of Maya's hand as she begins to walk away. Maya turns away from Emily and she finally loses contact of Emily's hand.

PLL***C42

"I'm sorry Jenna… I should have done a better job of being _your_ friend. I was too busy worried about Emily to see that you needed a real friend to just love you. Maybe I could have stopped all of this." Maya sits in the blue cushion hospital chair beside Jenna. She looks at Jenna lying lifeless like a vegetable hooked up to wires; that has been poked and prodded by needles.

There is a light knock on the door. Maya turns around to see her Aunt Star standing there with some food bags in hand. She nods for her to come in; she walks towards the empty tray and places the bags of food on them.

"How is she?" She asks with a concerned tone.

"I'm not really sure but her parents stepped out to give me a minute to speak with her. She's still unconscious. Apparently, the bullet came really close to her heart."

Star walks towards Maya and rests her hand on her shoulder. She sighs and removes her hand to grab the other seat and sit it beside Maya.

"Some Thanksgiving," she says softly.

"You know I don't celebrate holidays, Maya. But I do want to have a serious conversation with you. I know your parents do not care either way. However, on the other hand, I do. When did you realize you were a lesbian?"

"Technically, I'm bisexual but whatever."

"Oh," she backtracks. "When did you realize you were bisexual?"

"When I was back in California; it was the thing to do, you know experimenting. So I did and when I got here, well, I fell in love with Emily. With all this time apart, I don't feel that way so much anymore. It's like something is pulling me away from her -or trying to at least."

Star listens attentively. "What do you think that something is?"

"I'm not sure. Maggie said it was God, that God didn't design humans to be homosexuals. Something about he designed us to be in a relationship with him and that if I pursue that then my desires for women will eventually go away."

She smiles hopeful at Maya, "That's true."

She begins playing with her multicolor earth tone bracelets; she looks back up at her aunt "How do you know?"

"How do I know? Well, it's because I use to be a lesbian. That's the reason why you haven't seen me in a couple of years. I stayed in New York to get myself back together and God passionately pursued a relationship with me the same way he seems to be doing with you. Maggie is a very intelligent girl because with time, like she said, the feelings began to go away the more time I spent with God."

Maya twists her lips up and frowns at this new information.

**S/N WHAT? ONE LAST CHAPTER.**

**Thank YOU CRAZYLOVE345 AND EVERYONE ELSE for taking this crazy, amazing ride with me. This story was a pleasure to write and it's really bittersweet seeing it end. Maybe I'll write another fanfic OR maybe I'll become famous and you will see me on YOUTUBE/tv. Who knows what the future holds for all of us ;)**

**G-D'S WILL IS GOOD, ACCEPTABLE, AND PERFECT- NO MATTER WHAT IT IS.**

.

"


	24. Chapter 24

**** Awe** Perfect timing… the story ends on Emaya day. Ha!**

**Previously in Coffee for Two**

_She begins playing with her multicolor earth tone bracelets; she looks back up at her aunt "How do you know?"_

"_How do I know? Well, it's because I use to be a lesbian. That's the reason why you haven't seen me in a couple of years. I stayed in New York to get myself back together and God passionately pursued a relationship with me the same way he seems to be doing with you. Maggie is a very intelligent girl because with time, like she said, the feelings began to go away the more time I spent with God."_

_Maya twists her lips up and frowns at this new information._

"Maya, it took me a really long time to accept that male and female together are the perfect image of God. After spending these last few hours with you, I wonder did I have anything to do with you becoming attracted to the same sex-"

"What?" she interrupts. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, honey, I know you can't understand it all right now but homosexuality is a spirit. So I wonder if that spirit transferred itself from me to you."

"Oh." She says with wide eyes. She looks over her aunt's attire, nothing about her screams _lesbian_ but then again she is wearing a hot pink Juicy Couture sweat suit.

"It's a lot to take in and I tried to fight it for the longest but God, he just poured his love on him." She points at her chest as she emphasizes her point. "You've been through so much recently. Don't you think it's time for a change?"

She turns back towards Jenna and her disposition hardens a bit. She shakes her head as un-forgiveness and bitterness rushes over her. "No, I did this! I did all of this. He can't forgive me, I should have done something but I, sat back idly and did nothing."

Star reaches out to touch her hand and comfort her. "Guess what? You're right. You did do all of this; you told Jenna to kidnap those girls, you didn't try to stop her and you didn't stop her from bringing a gun to the party. You didn't even try to stop Spencer from shooting Jenna. You just stood idly by and let this all happen."

She shakes her head vehemently, her voice deepens, "No, it's not my fault!"

Star takes her hand from Maya's arm and rests it on her shoulder. She smiles over at her niece. "Exactly, baby girl, exactly, you didn't do anything wrong but try to save your friends. Don't beat yourself up, trust me, God is not beating you up."

She looks into her aunt's eyes meekly.

"So here's what we are going to do, we are going to pray for Jenna. We are going to pray for you, we are going to pray the prayer of salvation and you're going to take your life back. Nobody is pressing charges against you but there are some very concerned parents who would like for you to explain what exactly happened. I'm going to give you a minute alone with Jenna and I'll be right back." She leans over and kisses Maya on the forehead as her hand rests on her shoulder. She stands up and walks out to go speak with her sister.

Maya takes in another deep breath; she runs her hand along the cord connected to Jenna's wrist. She looks around the room: the oxygen mask covering Jenna's pale face, the heart monitor beeping with her steady heart rate and back down at Jenna's hand.

"Even though you were kinda screwed up in the head, I really did like being your friend. I don't want to leave but I've got to go…"

She stands up; Jenna able to hear everything, finger slightly twitches after Maya removes her hand. Maya doesn't notice. She turns to walk out and face the music. She reaches the door and turns around to take one last look at Jenna. She looks down, taking one last breath and remembers the day she met Jenna.

_The shuffling of noises at the door breaks Maya out of her trance. Maya notices a former classmate from Rosewood walking into the Grille. She stumbles a little but her guide stick helps her navigate around the tables. Maya looks around noticing that all of the tables are full. She jumps up and runs to the fair skin, dark chestnut brunette to give her assistance. _

"_Hey… we use to go to Rosewood High together," Maya started. "All the seats are taken but you can sit with me. My name is Maya St. …"_

_The other girl coos with excitement. "Oh I know exactly who you are, you're Maya St. Germaine, and you're Emily's ex-girlfriend."_

_Maya lets out a nervous laugh, now she wasn't sure she had made the right decision. She continues assisting the blind girl to her table. Maya making sure the other girl is seated waits before she sits down. Pulling at the multicolor earth tone beads on her bracelet, the large white gash on her wrist re-appears on her caramel skin; while the other girl stows away her walking stick. Not sure what to say Maya breaks the silence with a light cough._

"_So your name is Jenna, right?" said Maya, looking around hoping Emily would show her face soon._

"_Why, yes, that's my name, kind of surprised to see you back in Rosewood. I thought you were gone for good." Jenna chuckles. "Bad seeds don't last here for long."_

She mutters under her breathe, "You were right, Jenna. Bad seeds do not last here for long." She turns back around and walks out the door.

**S/N - THIS IS THE END YA'LL. THE END. I told someone I would make the ending dull, that way it would make it easier to not miss this story as much.**

**Thank YOU CRAZYLOVE345 AND EVERYONE ELSE for taking this crazy, amazing ride with me. This story was a pleasure to write and it's really bittersweet seeing it end. Maybe I'll write another fanfic OR maybe I'll become famous and you will see me on YOUTUBE (Chozenstar) /tv. Who knows what the future holds for all of us ;)**

**G-D'S WILL IS GOOD, ACCEPTABLE, AND PERFECT- NO MATTER WHAT IT IS.**

.

"


End file.
